


“We’re Having a Baby”

by iitsmakeyah



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is scared, We Just Love Each Other, we’re having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: Usually when you announce that you’re pregnant it would come from a woman’s mouth but this time it’s coming from the mouth of Peter Parker. Peter finds himself pregnant after he is supposedly “sick” but he’s not scared of being pregnant...well maybe a little but he’s scared of how Wade will react.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 233





	1. “I’m Just Sick”

When Peter was in 11th grade he learned about the human anatomy and he learned that only women could give birth but there was a small group of males that could get pregnant and give birth. Peter was scared that he could get pregnant but he brushed it off when he realized that it might never happen it to him considering he never really wanted to have sex. 

That was 4 years ago. Before he’d met Wade. 

He met Wade in his first semester of college, when he ran into him in the hallway and dropped all his papers rushing to class. Wade helped him pick up all his papers, handed them to him and then proceeded to compliment his ass and from there they were best friends. Only because Wade wouldn’t leave him alone but Peter ended up falling in love with the heavily scarred idiot. 

And that’s how they ended up here years later in a nice condo, a little far from campus but homey to say the least. 

“Peter, are you okay?” Wade said with a worried tone, standing out side of the door. 

Peter had been throwing up for 5 days straight and neither of them knew what was wrong. Wade thought Peter should go to the doctor but Peter didn’t want to go to the doctor. 

Peter just thought he was sick and would get better but obviously that wasn’t the case. 

“I’m fine Wade. It’s just a little bit of throw up” Peter said continuing to throw up. 

“You know what that’s it. I’m calling your dads.” Wade said dialing their number into his phone. 

“No. Please don’t.” Peter said flushing the toilet, still too fragile to get up and wash his hands. 

Wade came back to the door and knocked, hoping Peter would let him in. “Baby, can I come in? Please.” Wade said softly. Wade heard a inaudible ‘yeah’ and he immediately opened the door and rushed to Peter’s side. 

Wade saw the state that Peter was in and he felt bad. “Oh baby boy, are you okay? Damn I’m an idiot of course you’re not okay.” Wade said pulling Peter closer to him. Peter groaned and let his head fall on Wade’s chest, listening to Wade’s heartbeat. 

“Wade.” Peter said weakly. “Wade, you have to get work. I’ll be fine.” 

“Like hell. Why would I go to work when you’re suffering baby boy?” Wade said helping Peter get up. 

Before Peter could answer there was a knock on the door. “That must be your dads. I’ll be back. Just wash up a little bit and I’ll bring you some more clothes when you get out the shower. Okay?” Wade said looking down at Peter. 

“Okay.” Peter said nodding his head. 

Wade kissed his forehead and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

——

Wade went to the door and opened it. Letting Steve and Tony come in. 

“So where is he?” Tony asked looking around for his son. 

“He’s in the shower washing up and getting all the throw up off of him.” Wade said rubbing his forehead. 

“How long has he been sick?” Steve asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“For five days. He’s been throwing up for five days and he won’t let me take him to the doctor to get him checked out.” Wade said walking towards the room to get Peter’s clothes ready. 

“He thinks he can get through this by himself, doesn’t he?” Tony asks with a sigh. 

“Yup. Even though he doesn’t have to. That’s why I called you guys, could you take him to the tower and get him examined and stuff?” Wade asked. 

“Of course.” Steve said gathering a few of Peter’s things. 

Wade nodded and went into the bathroom when he heard the shower stop. 

“Here you go. Your parents are gonna take you to the tower for the day so you can get examined.” Wade said placing Peter’s clothes on the sink counter. 

“Thank you.” Peter said hugging his boyfriend. 

“Of course baby.” Wade said hugging him back. “So get dressed and come on out whenever you’re ready.“ 

Wade closed the door and went back to talking to Peter’s dads. They agreed that they’d take Peter for a day and Wade went to work, he was very against that idea but he reluctantly agreed and went to work while they went to the tower. 

—— 

The minute they entered the tower, they took Peter straight to his room and he went sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

They left the room and went back to the living room with the others. 

“What’s wrong with Pete?” Nat asked as soon as Tony and Steve came back into the room. 

“He’s sick.” Steve said with a sigh. 

“Peter never gets sick.” Clint said matter of factly. 

“I know. That’s why this is all so confusing, he’s been sick for 5 days.” Tony said trying to think of what was wrong with his son. “Umm I’ll be back.” He said walking towards the elevator, most likely going to his lab. 

Everyone watched as the elevator doors closed. “Where’s he going?” Clint asked. 

“Probably to his lab and knowing him he’ll be down there for hours.” Steve said shrugging his shoulders and sitting down with Clint and Nat. 

“Peter will be okay Steve.” Nat said confidently. 

“I hope so.” Steve said looking at the tv screen. 

——

Hours passed and Peter woke up and ran to the bathroom to puke up his lung. Peter was in so much pain. His back hurt, throat hurt from dry heaving, and his head hurt from stress. He flushed the toilet and weakly got up and walked towards the living room. 

Walking towards the living room, he heard voices. it sounded like his fathers talking to another group of people. 

“You think he has the gene?” Nat said incredulously. 

“I know he has the gene.” Tony said calmly. 

“What gene?” Peter asked and they all turned their heads towards him. 

Nobody heard him enter the room and they weren’t expecting him to be up at all. 

“Might as well come out with it. Peter, you have the gene which means you can get pregnant.” Tony said slowly so Peter could understand. 

The room was filled with silence as soon as Tony was done explaining what he had learned. Everyone got scared when they heard Peter start laughing. 

“Dad, that can’t be a real thing.” Peter said while laughing. He looked around and saw that everyone had straight faces while looking at him. 

“Wait...you’re serious?” Peter said ceasing his laughter. 

“Yes Peter, we’re serious. You can get pregnant. Bruce is on his way to run some tests and to check if you’re actually pregnant.” Tony said crossing his arms. 

That was all Peter heard before he passed out.


	2. “I Can’t Be Pregnant.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out more about the gene and he also finds out if he’s actually pregnant.

When Peter woke he looked up to find his parents, aunt and uncle looking down at him, kind of invading his personal space. 

“Guys he’s awake.” Steve says. 

“Give him some space, you’re crowding him.” Bruce says walking towards them. 

Peter asked himself when did Bruce get here but he was otherwise grateful that he told them to back up and give him his personal space. 

They all backed off and gave Peter his space and Steve helped his son off of the floor. 

Peter gained his balance but then started pacing back and forth asking himself millions of questions at a time while they all watched. 

“How can I get pregnant?” 

“What am I going to do if the test is positive?” 

“I can’t be pregnant.” 

“OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA TELL WADE?!” 

Peter start pacing faster with every question he asked himself, essentially digging a hole in the floor but it was the last question that set a deep panic inside Peter’s mind and body. 

“Peter you need to breathe. Breathe. In and out.” Nat said.

“Peter. Look, calm down. I know all of this is a really scary experience and I know that you’re terrified but you need to calm down. If you are pregnant, we will all support you and if Wade doesn’t support you then we’ll all still be here and if this doesn’t play out right..we’ll call May.” Nat said calmly. 

Peter started to calm down and his breathing was regular. 

“Now we’re gonna have Bruce run some tests and see if you actually have the gene and if you’re pregnant. Would you like that?” Nat asked. 

“Yeah. Let’s run some tests and go from there.” Peter said nodding his head. 

“Okay. Follow me.” Bruce said leading them to the infirmary. 

They all started following them to the infirmary. 

“Umm are we not gonna talk about how she just did that?” Tony asked in disbelief. 

“I’ll teach you later. Come on.” Nat said with smirk. 

——

When they all arrived they seen Peter getting his blood drawn and everyone could sense how nervous Peter actually was and that made them nervous. 

“So turns out you do have the gene. Which means you can definitely get pregnant. This question may be a little awkward but it’s a requirement to ask. Have you engaged in any sexual activity within the last month?” Bruce said mentally cringing. 

“Do I really have to answer this question with my parents in the room?” Peter said as his face went aflame, his whole face and ears turning red. If Wade were here he would probably be embarrassing Peter even more than he already was. 

Seeing as everyone was waiting for his answer he quickly answered yes and they all moved on. “Now I need you to drink this water and then pee.” Bruce said hanging him a glass of water. 

Peter quickly drank the water and then waited five minutes and then needed to pee so he went to bathroom and peed in a cup which was fairly awkward. He washed his hands and came back out and handed Bruce the cup. 

“Peter. Wade Wilson is calling.” FRIDAY stated through the intercoms. 

Peter visibly started freaking out cause this is just what he needed in this moment. 

“Should I patch him through?” FRIDAY asked. 

“Yeah FRI. Patch him through.” Tony said. 

Peter looked towards his dad and mouthed ‘what the hell?’ 

“Petey? Are you there?” Wade asked. 

“Wade. It’s not Peter, he’s sleeping right now.” Tony said. 

“Oh. Well when he wakes up, could you tell him that I get off at 4 and that we’ll just have dinner at the tower instead of at home?” Wade said. 

“Yeah. Will do. Anything else?” Tony asked. 

Peter just wanted to end the call quickly and get this over with. He was having a hard time not answering the questions himself. 

“Yeah. Just tell him that I love him and that I miss him.” Wade said exhaling a breath. 

Peter covered his mouth to keep his sob from escaping. He didn’t want to keep this secret from Wade but he never knew how Wade could react to this. He loved Wade dearly and full heartedly. 

“Yeah definitely. We’ll see you soon.” Tony said and FRIDAY ended the call. 

Everyone seen how Peter’s face changed as Wade said he loved him. How pained he looked having to lie about this. 

“Let’s just this over with. Bruce, am I pregnant?” Peter asked with a shaky breath. Steve held his hand as he awaited the news. 

Bruce held up a stick and the end was a bright pink. “Pink means pregnant. Peter, you’re pregnant.” 

——

It had been the longest 25 minutes of their lives. As soon as Peter got the news he ran out the infirmary and ran up to his room and he hasn’t been out since. 

Peter listened to the phone ring and to be honest he was really hesitant to make this call but he knew that he would always go back to her. 

“Peter?” 

“Hey Aunt May.” Peter said with a shaky breath. 

“How are you doing honey? You haven’t talked to me since dinner last week.” She said. 

“Well I had some news that might make you come to the tower after you hear it.” Peter said nervously. 

“Well spit it out. What is it?” May said urgently. 

“Well I have this gene, in which I can get pregnant..” Peter said having a hard time telling her this. 

“Pete...are you pregnant?” Aunt May asked slowly. 

“Yeah. Aunt May, I’m pregnant.” Peter said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof two chapters in one night. i’m proud of myself


	3. “Wade, I’m Pregnant.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Aunt May about the pregnancy and Wade finally comes to the tower expecting Peter to be stress free and feeling better but instead finds a very distressed Peter.

After the phone call with Aunt May, Peter started to feel more stressed because he only had to tell Wade about the whole thing. He didn’t really know why he was stressing about this, knowing Wade he would probably be happy about having a child. 

Now Peter, Aunt May, Tony, Steve, and Bruce we’re now back in the infirmary giving Peter another pregnancy test. Bruce held up the stick and yet again it was pink, Peter honestly was hoping for it to be a hoax or a dream but it wasn’t. 

“Peter, I can’t believe you’re pregnant.” Aunt May said with disbelief. “So what are you gonna do?” 

“I don’t know yet. I guess I’ll just wait for Wade to get here and then decide.” Peter said placing a hand on his stomach. Even though there wasn’t a full bump, he could feel something. 

“Bruce? Could I have..umm could I get an ultrasound done?” Peter said nervously looking down at his stomach. 

“Yeah of course.” Bruce said with smile. 

While Bruce was getting everything together, Peter turned to Aunt May and his dads. “Do you think Wade will be happy?” Peter asked with glassy eyes. 

“Of course, honey. I think you’re stressing too much about it and stressing too much is not good for the baby.” Aunt May said running a hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Okay we’re all set. Peter I’m gonna have you lay down and the gel that I’m about to put on your stomach will be a little cold.” Bruce said turning on the screen and putting the gel on the ultrasound tool. 

“Hey where did Nat and Clint go?” Peter asked. 

“While you were on the phone with May, Bruce sent them to a pharmacy to get you some prenatal vitamins and other things.” Tony said looking the screen. 

“Prenatal vitamins?” Peter asked in confusion. 

“I’ll explain some things after we’re done with the ultrasound.” Bruce said moving the tool around Peter’s stomach. 

“Anddd there it is. There is your baby. Right now it is a little peanut.” Bruce said pointing at the screen. 

Peter looked at the screen and was awestruck, the little peanut on the screen was a baby. It was his baby something him and Wade made together, he was starting to tear up. 

“Tony, look at our grandchild.” Steve said just as awestruck as Peter. 

Tony looked at the screen and he was in love. He never really thought that he would want grandkids but that all was thrown out the window when he seen the little peanut on the screen. 

“Would you like a screenshot or picture?” Bruce asked Peter. 

“Yeah. That would be nice. May look at my little baby, that will be my baby soon.” Peter said excitedly pointing at the screen. 

“Yes it will honey.” Aunt May said helping Peter sit up. 

Bruce handed Peter the printed pictures and Peter couldn’t be more excited. 

—— 

About 30 minutes later, Clint and Nat came back with a bunch of vitamins that Bruce told them to get and they were back in the tower. 

They set the things down on the kitchen counter and turned to the living where they heard talking and laughing. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Clint asked a little confused. 

Peter stood up and walked towards Clint and Nat and he showed them the picture of the ultrasound of his little nugget. “While you guys were out and about I had an ultrasound done and that’s my baby.” Peter with the biggest grin in the world. 

Nat looked over Clint’s shoulder and seen the pictures. “Oh my god. Congratulations Peter.” Nat said hugging Peter. 

“Yeah congrats man.” Clint said with a smile. 

“Thanks guys.” Peter said sitting back down with everyone. 

After that everything was fine and all he had to do now was tell Wade about their kid. He was still a little nervous but he would have to tell him because it’s his kid too. 

——

It was now 4:45 p.m. and Wade wasn’t home yet and Peter was still nervous as hell to tell Wade but he’d power through it. 

“Boss, Wade Wilson is asking for clearance into the tower, should I let him through?” FRIDAY asked through the intercoms. 

“Yeah. Let him up FRI.” Tony said. 

Peter was actually starting to freak out but then he remembered what Nat said earlier and he calmed down a little bit. 

“Pete. It’s okay, you’ll be fine. It’ll all go smoothly and if it doesn’t, I’ll kick his ass.” May said to Peter protectively. 

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Peter told her. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Wade Wilson in street clothes but holding Peter’s favorite bouquet of flowers. Peter practically melted at the sight, as soon as Wade entered the room he ran up to hug him. 

“Woah there baby boy. Did you miss me?” Wade said hugging him back. 

“Of course I missed you.” Peter said leaning back to kiss him on his cheek. “Are these for me?” He asked sniffing the flowers 

“Yeah. You weren’t feeling well so I got your favorite flowers and some other things.” Wade said shrugging his shoulders. 

“Damn you guys are so cute. It’s making me wanna puke.” Clint said dramatically. 

“Hey Wade.” May said coming up to hug him. 

“Hey May, I didn’t know you were gonna be here. If I did I would’ve brought your favorite flowers too.” Wade said hugging her back. 

“Umm Wade? I need to talk to you privately.” Peter said grabbing his hand. 

“Okay.” Wade said. 

“We’ll be back when dinner’s ready.” Peter said walking away with Wade. 

When they were far enough away, Steve spoke up and said “I hope this goes well. I don’t know how Peter will handle it if it doesn’t.” He said putting his arm around Tony’s waist. 

“Peter’s strong. He can do it.” Nat said with confidence laced in her voice. 

——

Peter and Wade made it to Peter’s room and he closed the door. 

“So what’s up? You wanna have a secret rendezvous?” Wade said pulling Peter closer to him and kissing him. 

Peter hadn’t kissed Wade in a week because of the “morning sickness” scared of throwing up in his mouth so this felt amazing to say the least. 

Peter broke the kiss because there was no doubt in his mind that he would get distracted by Wade and he needed to stay focused. 

“So I figured out why I’ve been sick this past week. Well my dad and Bruce figured out why I’m sick and I just stood there and listen to them explain why and then I got really nervous to tell you cause this is a really huge thing and I was pretty scared at first, well actually terrified and now I’m not so terrified anymore and its quite a lot-“ Peter rambled on and on. 

“Peter.” Wade said. 

“Peter.” Wade said again but Peter continued to ramble. 

“Baby boy!” Wade said and finally got Peter’s attention. “As much as I love your cute little rambling I need you to tell me what’s going on and I need you to breathe.” Wade said calming Peter down. 

Peter walked over to his dresser and pick up the pictures and turned back to Wade. He handed Wade the pictures and watched as his face shifted into many emotions. 

“Wade, I’m pregnant.” Peter said exhaling a breath and then proceeded to speak. “I have this gene where I could get pregnant and so my sickness has been morning sickness from me being pregnant.” Peter finished. 

Wade hadn’t said anything since Peter handed him the ultrasound pictures. 

“Wade?” Peter said nervously. 

“This. This is our baby?” Wade said looking up at Peter with tears in his eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s our little peanut.” Peter said tears welling up in his eyes. 

Wade dropped the pictures and pulled Peter into a hug and kissed him deeply. Peter kissed him back and pulled him into a hug. 

“So you’re happy?” Peter said rubbing his hands down Wade’s face. 

“Of course I am baby! I’m gonna be a daddy.” Wade said excitedly pulling Peter back into him. 

They were in their own little bubble of happiness from the news, exchanging kisses here and there and talking about how Peter found out. 

Wade put his hand on Peter’s stomach and said “Hi little baby. I know you probably don’t know me yet but I’m your dad and Petey-pie is your other dad. We’re gonna take good care of you.” Wade said kissing Peter’s stomach. 

Peter pulled Wade into a kiss and said “I love you. So much.” 

“I love you too honey.” Wade said hugging Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be the last chapter that I’m publishing tonight. Enjoyyyy :)


	4. “So, What’s Next?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade figure out what their next step will be and Peter decides if he wants to tell Ned and Mj.

After Peter and Wade were done with their talk they went to have dinner with everybody and seeing as Peter hadn’t eaten anything all day he was starving. After dinner they all sat down on the couch and watched tv for awhile and talked about the baby and everyone saw how happy Peter and Wade were. 

Eventually Peter fell asleep on Wade’s shoulder. Wade then proceeded to carry Peter to their room bridal style and tucked him in and made sure that he was okay. 

Wade got in the bed with Peter and caressed his face with his hand and kissed his forehead and then drifted to sleep. 

When Peter woke the sun was shining through the curtains and was blinding him. He looked to his right and he seen Wade sleeping, snoring and everything, he sat up against the headboard for a little bit with his hands resting on his stomach and rubbing it a little. 

Everything was going great so far until he felt bile coming up his throat. He quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he had in him. Wade immediately got up and went into the bathroom to comfort Peter, he put his hand on Peter’s back while he threw up. 

“You okay, babe?” Wade asked Peter while rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Yeah. Always. Could you go and get me some water?” Peter asked weakly. 

“Of course, I’ll be back.” Wade said while getting up and leaving room. 

While Wade was getting some water for him, he flushed the toilet, got up and brushed his teeth to get the taste of throw up out of his mouth. Once he was done he lifted his shirt and stared at his stomach through the mirror, there still wasn’t a really prominent bump but it was still there nonetheless. 

Wade came back but stopped in his tracks and watched Peter silently. He looked so beautiful in his eyes, Peter was never not good looking to Wade whether he was in raggedy clothes or in his best attire he would always look good to Wade. 

“Here’s your water.” Wade said walking back into the bathroom and handing Peter his water. 

“Thank you.” Peter said taking a sip. Peter looked back up to see Wade just staring at him. “What?” 

Wade didn’t say anything. He just put his hands on Peter’s waist and put him on the bathroom counter, Peter set down his glass and put his arms around Wade’s neck and tilted his head to kiss him. Wade kissed him back and put his hands under Peter’s shirt and felt the goosebumps arise on his skin, Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist and ran his hands up and down Wade’s back. 

Wade started kissing down Peter‘s neck, Peter sighed in bliss of how good this felt. He felt his jogging pants get unexpectedly tighter, Wade was doing everything he wanted. He felt Wade’s hand going further down and resting on his thigh but then ever so slowly Wade started moving his hand up further towards his erection and then Wade dipped his hand into Peter’s jogging pants and started jerking Peter’s dick. 

“Does this feel good?” Wade asked still moving his hand. 

“Yes.” Peter said gripping onto Wade’s shoulders. 

“You know when you told me that you were pregnant all I wanted to do was keep you all to myself. Just keep you in this room all to myself.” Wade said into Peter’s ear sending a shiver down Peter’s spine. 

“Really?” Peter asked. 

“Mhm. The thought of you being pregnant with our baby does all types of crazy things to me.” Wade said moving his hand faster. 

Peter kissed Wade deeply while Wade kept moving his hand around his dick. Peter was cumming a few minutes later saying Wade’s name. 

Wade pulled his hand out Peter’s pants and washed his hands. “Pancakes?” Wade asked Peter. 

“Pancakes.” Peter said going to get some new clothes to take a shower. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen. Call me if you need anything.” Wade said kissing Peter’s forehead. “I love you.” 

“Okay. I love you.” Peter said walking into the bathroom and closing the door. 

With that Wade left to go make pancakes. 

——

Everybody else woke up to sweet smell of a different variety pancakes. They all walked into the kitchen to Wade making a bunch of pancakes from blueberry to double chocolate chip with bacon. 

Wade turned around to see everyone looking at the pancakes and bacon. 

“Hey guys.” He said mid flip. “You know you could help yourself to all of this right?” He said chuckling. 

“Oh great. You didn’t have to tell me twice.” Clint said grabbing a plate and three different pancakes. 

“These all look amazing, Wade.” Aunt May said looking at all the different varieties. 

“Why thank you ma’am.” Wade said doing a curtesy. 

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked getting a cup of coffee. 

“He should be coming out soon actually.” Wade said turning off the burners and setting the last batch of pancakes down on a plate on the counter. 

As if on cue Peter came downstairs into the kitchen area and his mouth literally watered at the sight of pancakes. He took a bite out of one and literally melted, he loved Wade’s pancakes so much. 

“Wade these are delicious.” Peter said with his mouth full. 

Wade smiled and got his own plate and started eating. 

“So, what’s next?” Steve asked. 

“What do you mean? Like as of living situations?” Peter asked with a pancake hanging out his mouth. 

“Yes. Are you guys gonna go back to your house or are you guys gonna stay here?” Tony asked. 

“Well what’s easier?” Wade asked. 

“Well the easier option would be to stay here so Peter could get tests done and get ultrasound with his checkups.” Bruce said while walking into the room. 

“How do you always do that?” Nat said turning towards Bruce. 

“Do what?” Bruce asked confusedly. 

“Nothing. Never mind.” Nat said chuckling and going back to her pancakes. 

“I think you guys should stay here.” Aunt May said pointing at the two boys. 

“Okay we’ll stay here.” Peter said with a shrug. 

After that breakfast went great, everybody was joking and Clint and Wade kept throwing pieces of pancake at each other. 

——

Peter went to his room to get his phone and seen he had 5 new messages. 2 from Mj and 3 from Ned. Peter went wide eyed as he kinda forgot about his only two best friends. 

From Mj: Hey loser, where are you? 

From Mj: Hey, are you ok? 

From Ned: Hey man, are we good to put up the new Star Wars set? 

From Ned: Peter? You there? 

From Ned: Mj told me that she thinks you’re sick since you weren’t answering her messages either. 

Peter got caught up in this pregnancy stuff that he forgot about Ned and Mj and now he didn’t know what to tell them. He just simply texted them to meet him at the tower and the he had some news. 

Every was shocked when they seen Peter run down the stairs in a over sized sweater. They all seen him watched the elevator like it was so interesting. 

“Uhh Pete. Whatcha doing?” Aunt May asked as she walked up to him. 

“Mj and Ned are coming over and I’m going to tell them that I’m pregnant and as you can see I’m slightly nervous.” Peter said quickly. 

“Slightly isn’t the word I’d use.” Clint mumbled, receiving a hit from Nat. 

“Peter calmed down and just talk to them.” Nat said shrugging her shoulders. 

“Yeah. Petey you have nothing to worry about.” Wade said standing up and walking towards him and May. 

“Okay. Okay I can do this.” Peter said to himself. 

They let Mj and Ned in and let them up to the penthouse floor. The elevator doors opened revealing Mj and Ned, they entered the house and immediately hugged Peter. 

“Hey guys.” Peter said hugging them back. 

“So what’s up. What did you want to tell us.” Mj said. 

Peter signaled for Wade to come over. “Well we have some news.” Peter said holding Wade’s hand. 

“Yesterday Peter found out that he has this special gene that could potentially get him pregnant.” Wade said. 

“Omg! You’re freaking pregnant!” Mj said with a big smile. and Ned smiled and said “Hell yeah.” 

Peter nodded his head and they both hugged him. Well that went better than Peter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd we’re back! thank you for all the comments and kudos on this work❤️! i kinda didn’t like how i wrote may’s reaction but i made it up by writing wade’s reaction. may is excited though, just like everyone else


	5. “Let Me Explain.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out some information that scares him.

Peter and Wade were having a good week. From all the “congratulations”, smiles and happiness it was a good week for them, until Peter find out something he wished he hadn’t learned. 

——

Hours before. 

Peter was eating some food when he suddenly had a weird craving for pickles which was weird because he hated pickles. It was the weirdest thing ever. He was already eating a really good peanut butter and jelly sandwich and honestly that was only probably good because of the pregnancy cravings. 

He was still thinking the pickles when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished his phone out his pocket and looked at the screen seeing the goofiest picture of him and Wade pop up on the screen. They went to a Comic-Con one year and dressed as Deadpool and Spider-man and when Peter wanted to take a picture Wade convinced him to make silly faces. He answered the phone. 

“Hey.” Peter said eating some more of his sandwich 

“Hey baby boy! How are you and the little peanut?” Wade said happily. 

“Oh we’re fine. This sandwich that I’m eating right now is just amazing like honestly, this is the best sandwich ever. It could be the fact that I’m pregnant but it’s really good. Peter said munching on his sandwich. 

“Well that’s fantastic babe. Have you been having any other cravings? I thought I would run to the store and get some things.” Wade said. 

“Awe babe, that’s so sweet of you.” Peter cooed. 

“But I just got this weird craving for pickles.” Peter said shrugging his shoulders even though Wade couldn’t see him. 

“Pickles? Petey, you hate pickles.” Wade said matter of factly. 

“I know, I said the same thing!” Peter said throwing his hands up. 

“If you’re going to the store, lemme come with you.” Peter said. 

“Are you sure that you really want to go?” Wade said with worry in his voice. 

“Yes. I’ll be fine. Plus you’ll be with me.” Peter said. 

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. Wade said. 

“You know...all of this taking care of me is kinda turning me on. But you didn’t hear it from me.” Peter said taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Petey, you cant say things like that when I’m not home and I can’t do anything.” Wade groaned into the phone. 

Peter’s hormones were all over the place. One minute he’s mad and yelling and then the next minute he’s sad and crying over a bucket of ice cream. But now he was mainly horny all the time, and Wade was always there to cater to his needs. 

“That really sucks. Maybe you could tell me what you wanna do.” Peter said shifting in his seat. 

“This is a very dangerous game that you’re playing baby.” Wade said through the phone which was making Peter get turned on even more. 

“I know.” Peter groaned. 

“I can’t do this while I’m driving. I’ll be there in five minutes.” Wade said. 

“Okay.” Peter said hanging up and going to find some different clothes to put on. 

Peter came back down stairs and looked at his phone and realized that Wade was probably here so he left. While he was in the elevator FRIDAY that Wade was out front and with that Peter made his easy out of the big doors and towards Wade’s car. He got into the car and turned towards Wade. 

“Ready?” Wade asked. 

“Ready.” Peter said clicking in his seat belt. 

——

On the way to the store Wade and Peter listened to music and singing loudly and terribly but they didn’t care. 

When they got to the store they quickly parked the car and walked into the store hand in hand. They were going down every aisle while Wade carried a basket and let Peter put anything he wanted in there but they still couldn’t find any pickles. 

“Wadeee..it should not be this hard to find some pickles.” Peter whined. 

“I know but I promise we’ll find some.” Wade said kissing the back of Peter’s hand. 

They went down one more aisle and they finally found some pickles which caused Peter to have the biggest smile in the world. 

“Alright. You ready to go?” Wade asked walking up to the checkout line. 

“Yup, let’s go.” 

Peter and Wade started unloading their stuff from the basket onto the conveyor belt while the cashier rings up them up. The cashier was staring Wade the whole time she was ringing them up and Peter couldn’t help but to be jealous even though he had nothing to be jealous of. 

“Is there something on my face?” Wade asked out loud. 

“No there isn’t.” The cashier said batting her eyelashes. 

“No? Ok great then stop staring.” Wade said swiping his card to pay for their things and the cashier immediately stopped staring. 

Peter tried to cover up his laugh but it didn’t work that well. They grabbed their things and left the store, when they got into the car after loading it Peter kissed Wade deeply. 

“What was that for?” Wade asked with a smile. 

“Oh nothing.” Peter said as he smiled and shrugged 

Wade snorted and started the car and left the store parking lot. 

——

They arrived back at the tower within 25 mins and they were on the elevator to the penthouse floors. When the elevator doors opened they seen everybody talking and watching tv in the living room. 

“Hey guys.” Peter said while starting to unload the bags. 

“Hey, what did you guys get?” Steve said standing up and walking towards them. 

“We got loads of things to fulfill Peter’s craving which included the craziest item ever.” Wade said chuckling. 

“Oh my god, yes. We got pickles!” Peter said excitedly.

“Peter you hate pickles.” Tony said laughing.

“I know but I think it’s a major pregnancy craving.” Peter said opening the jar and eating some. 

Everybody was looking at Peter weirdly while he was eating pickles which was his newfound obsession, it was really weird because Peter just all of the sudden liked pickles. 

“Anyways Bruce wanted to talk to you two about something. So let’s go.” Tony said walking towards the infirmary. 

“Wait, if he has to talk to me and Peter then why are you coming?” Wade asked walking with Tony. 

“Because it’s my facility and my son.” Tony said shrugging his shoulders. 

Peter, Wade, Tony and Steve went into the infirmary to meet with Bruce to see what he wanted with Peter and Wade. 

“Hey Peter, I needed to talk to you and Wade about something and I wanted you give you another ultrasound.” Bruce said while getting his things together. 

“Uhh okay.” Peter said getting onto the bed and laying down. 

“So what is this little surprise appointment about Bruce?” Steve asked. 

“It’s about his pregnancy.” Bruce said fixing his glasses. 

“What do you mean? I mean the baby’s fine, right?” Wade asked worriedly. 

“Yes. Let me do this ultrasound and then I’ll explain.” Bruce said starting the ultrasound. 

Bruce did the same thing he did last time when he first had Peter in the infirmary. Bruce was looking more into the gene so he could give Peter and Wade more insight about the whole thing, but what he wasn’t expecting to find out was male pregnancy are harder than female pregnancy and males could potentially lose their child within the first few months of pregnancy. 

“Okay so I was doing some more research about this gene that you have and let me explain. Since you are male and have male reproductive organs, your chances of miscarriage are very high. Which is why I wanted to do the ultrasound today, to make sure you still had your baby because there is a 90% chance of you losing your baby in the first trimester. 

Hearing this news Peter got very scared. What if he lost his baby? He didn’t know what he would do if he lost his baby.

“Bruce when did you find this out?” Steve asked crossing his arms. 

“I found out this afternoon.” Bruce confessed.

“Wait, so you mean to tell me Peter could lose the baby...like right now?” Wade says incredulously. 

“He could. The baby in Peter’s stomach is perfectly healthy and I’m completely sure that the baby will make it.” Bruce said factually. 

“Okay that’s good.” Wade said breathing a sigh of relief. 

Steve and Tony were in the corner of talking when they noticed that Peter was gone. They started looking around but Peter wasn’t in the room at all. 

“Where did Peter go?” Tony said aloud. 

They all looked around and couldn’t find him. 

“Peter?” Wade called out. 

—— 

Peter left the room the minute Bruce said he could potentially lose his baby. He was terrified for himself and his baby, he didn’t know how he would take it if he found out that he lost his baby. 

Peter sat in the bathroom in his room crying. He was crying his eyes out. He was so scared and he just wanted to be alone, but he also wanted Wade. He wanted Wade to be in this room with him. 

Peter sat in the bathroom for 15 more minutes and just stared into an empty space. His mind blank, filled with nothing. 

A knock at the door took Peter out his trance. He stood up and opened the door and waiting on the other side was Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii guys! i’m back with another chapter for tonight. i hope you enjoy!


	6. “Everything’s Gonna Be Okay.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comforts Peter after finding out that he could miscarry and also Peter starts showing a lot more.

Wade was on the other side of the door looking at Peter. His heart shattered at the sight of Peter, Peter had red rimmed eyes and they were puffy from all the crying and it was no doubt that it was from the revelation of miscarriage. 

He pulled Peter into him and wrapped his arms around him, protecting him from any and everything. As on instinct Peter started crying again, Wade just rubbed his back soothingly to try to get Peter to calm down so he could tell him that everything was okay. 

After a few minutes Peter stopped crying and at one point in those minutes him and Wade moved to the bed so Wade could be able to hold Peter properly. 

“Peter. Everything’s gonna be okay, we didn’t lose our little peanut. Bruce just said it was a high chance of losing the baby but he also said that our baby is healthy and he is completely sure that our baby will make it pass the first trimester. So there’s nothing to worry about, we still have the baby and even if we didn’t we would still have each other.” Wade said softly as he placed his hand on Peter’s stomach feeling a little bump. 

“So our baby is completely healthy and fine?” Peter said looking up at Wade. 

Wade nodded his head and continued rubbing Peter’s stomach. Peter placed his hand over Wade’s and leaned his head on Wade’s chest, in this moment he felt like him and his baby would be protected because he had Wade. 

“I love you, Wade.” Peter said softly. 

Wade just smiled down at Peter and kissed his forehead. “I love you too, baby boy.” 

They laid there in the silence, nothing was heard in the room other than their hearts beating. They laid there until they eventually fell asleep. 

——

Sunlight was coming through the curtains and Peter woke up to the sun in his eyes and when he turned around he didn’t see Wade. 

He smelled delicious food wafting through the air, soon Wade came in the room with a breakfast try with all types of amazing breakfast foods on it, Wade set the tray down next to Peter until he sat up. 

Peter sat up and pulled the breakfast tray on his lap.  
“Wade, this is beautiful but don’t you have work?” Peter said picking up a piece of toast. 

“I took an off day. You’re more important.” Wade said running his hand through Peter’s hair. 

Wade sat down next to him and then stole a piece of bacon. 

“Hey! If you were just gonna steal my food, you should’ve made your own.” Peter said shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. 

“Why would I make my own food when I could just steal yours?” Wade said smiling and shrugging his shoulders. 

“I- Good point.” Peter said chuckling. 

They spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast, laughing, and talking. Just spending time with each other and enjoying every moment, hoping that it would never go away. 

Wade kissed Peter on his lips and pulled Peter closer to him. Wade felt something on his abdomen and look down and gasped. 

“What?” Peter asked chuckling. 

“Come on.” Wade said taking Peter’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

“Wade, what’s gotten into you?” Peter said giggling. 

“Petey look at your bump. It’s getting bigger!” Wade said excitedly. 

“No shit Sherlock.” Peter said laughing

“Hey, you can judge me all you want but I’m going to enjoy this moment.” Wade said. 

Wade pulled up Peter’s shirt and started kissing all around the bump making Peter squirm and giggle with how ticklish he was. 

“Hold on stay right here.” Wade said getting up and leaving and coming back with his phone handing it to Peter. “Here. Take a picture.” 

Peter pulled up his shirt and put the end in his mouth, while Wade kissed on his bump again. Peter threw up the peace and took the picture. 

“Oh this is definitely gonna be my new favorite picture.” Wade said. 

Wade pulled Peter into a hug and put his head on top of Peter’s head and took another picture. 

They spent another 5 minutes taking pictures and laughing with each other. Wade now has tow favorite pictures, one where he was kissing Peter’s bump and the second where he kissed Peter’s cheek and Peter was smiling. All Wade wanted was to make Peter smile and he got his wish. 

——

As the sunset the two started watching Star Wars and Peter was slowly drifting off too sleep. Peter was really happy from all of the events that took place today, he couldn’t believe Wade did all of this to make him happy. 

“Thanks for today Wade.” Peter said.

“Of course. I just wanted to make you feel better.” Wade said snuggling closer to Peter and continuing the movie. 

Peter snuggled closer to Wade and drifted off to sleep. 

Wade watched Peter sleep and he thought Peter looked so peaceful when he was asleep like nothing could break his peace. 

He pulled out his phone and silently took another picture of them. He made that picture his new lock screen and set his phone aside and started drifting off to sleep next to Peter. He would never forget this day. Never in a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii bbys! I got this really sweet comment on my last chapter that just encouraged me to write another chapter. i love you guys so much❤️!


	7. “I Congratulate You, Young Peter.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts feeling better and more people come to the tower.

The next day after Wade and Peter had their day of relaxing with each other they woke up and made pancakes together. They were currently in the kitchen pushing each other around and mixing pancake mix, it was currently a big mess on the counters, floor, and in the sink from all the batter, ingredients and mixing bowls. 

“Wade there is a mess everywhere.” Peter said laughing. 

“I know. How mad do you think your dads will be?” Wade said looking around at the disaster. 

“Probably really mad.” Peter said. 

“Well we should probably clean up then.” Wade said walking over to Peter. 

“Maybe.” Peter said. Wade was near Peter, he walked up and lifted Peter on the semi clean counter and was smiling brightly. 

Peter put his arms around Wade’s neck and pulled Wade down for a kiss and Wade quickly kissed Peter back. At this point they were having a full make out session in the kitchen while Peter was on top on the counter. Wade put his hands on Peter’s waist, and squeezed his waist and pulling Peter closer to him, more than he already was. 

“We really should clean up.” Wade said in between kisses 

“Mhm, totally.” Peter said continuing to kiss Wade. 

They continued to kiss for a little bit longer until Wade broke the kiss and put his forehead against Peter’s. “Okay okay, up and at em. We continue this and it’ll go too far.” Wade said backing up and grabbing a rag and started cleaning the counters. 

“Maybe that’s what I wanted.” Peter said hopping off the counter. 

Wade chuckled and continued to clean while Peter Peter grabbed a mop and bucket. 

——

Steve came downstairs to find pancakes and coffee ready for them on the counter. 

“I wonder who did this.” Steve said grabbing and mug and getting some coffee. 

“Wade did it. Obviously, look at these amazing pancakes.” May said walking up to grab a pancake.

“I wonder how Peter is doing.” Steve said taking a sip of his coffee. 

“He’s probably fine. Wade always takes good care of Peter. 

“You know May I never asked you how you felt about Peter being pregnant.” Steve said looking at her. 

“Oh. I’m very excited for Peter. All I ever wanted for Peter was to be happy and Wade makes him happy and it’s obvious that this baby is making him happy” May said with smile shrugging her shoulders. 

Steve had no doubt that Peter was strong enough to get through this and it was definite with Wade by his side. 

The others came downstairs and stared eating the pancakes. A thunder clap was heard and the sky started darkening, everyone started looking towards the balcony. 

”He always makes the most extravagant entrances.” Tony said rolling his eyes. 

Next thing you know lightning strikes and Thor appears on the balcony and walks into the tower 

“Hello tiny humans.” Thor said with a smile on his face and putting his hammer on the table. 

“Sup point break. How ya doing?” Tony said sipping on his coffee

“Ah I’ve been doing wonderful. Asgard is prospering and life has been well.” 

They all were conversing amongst themselves and laughing with each other, enjoying the company and the breakfast. 

“Wait guys. Where are Peter and Wade?” May said. 

Everybody shrugged their shoulders and went back to conversing. 

——

Meanwhile Peter and Wade were in the shower cleaning themselves from all the pancake batter. Well that was the intention at first but then it turned into something else. 

Peter currently had his legs around Wade’s waist and his arms around his neck. Wade was kissing down Peter’s neck and Peter tilted his head to side so Wade could have more access. 

“Wade.” Peter moaned into Wade’s ear

“Tell me what you want.” Wade said, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine. 

“You. I want you.” Peter said kissing Wade. 

“Well since you asked nicely.” Wade said lifting Peter up. 

Peter bit his lip and sighed as he sunk down onto Wade’s dick. “Holy shit, this feels so good.” Peter said tightening his grip on Wade’s shoulders. 

“Hold on tight, baby boy.” Wade said grinning mischievously. 

—— 

After Peter and Wade got done with their shower, they walked downstairs where they heard everybody talking. 

They heard a loud voice talking to everyone making everyone laugh. Peter was assuming it was Thor considering he could never forget the sound of Thor’s voice, that’s just what happens when you live with the Avengers. 

“Is that Thor?” Wade said excitedly as they were rounding the corner. 

“Yeah.” Peter said chuckling. 

“Ah it is young Peter. Who is this you have with you?” Thor said as they entered the room. 

“This is my boyfriend Wade.” Peter said walking away to get some food. 

“Well it is nice to meet you, Wade.” Thor said shaking Wade’s hand. 

“It is lovely to meet you too.” Wade said shaking his hand.

Peter came back from the kitchen and sat down next to Wade on the couch. 

“There is something different about you Peter. It’s like you are glowing.” Thor said taking a closer look at Peter 

Everybody turned their heads towards Peter and they all see the “glow” Thor was talking about. 

“Thor’s right. You ARE glowing.” May said beaming at him

“It could be a pregnancy glow.” Peter said shrugging his shoulders

“Well I think you look great baby.” Wade said putting his arm around him.

“Young Peter, you are pregnant?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah. I am currently six weeks pregnant.” Peter said happily. 

“I congratulate you, young Peter. This calls for a celebration!” Thor said excitedly, clapping his hands together. 

Everybody started cheering and clapping surrounding Peter. Wade stood and grabbed Peter’s hand so he could stand up with him. They all started dancing around Peter, Peter couldn’t help but to laugh. 

This was his family and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii babes! thank you all for the lovely comments and all the kudos. so i kinda have an idea of what chapter 8 will be about but what do you guys want to see in chapter 8?


	8. “My Little Mango.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to have another ultrasound and sees that his baby is getting bigger and they have a party celebrating Peter’s pregnancy.

A few weeks have passed and they were still planning this whole party for Peter’s pregnancy, just imagine how long it’ll take to plan the gender reveal. Everybody was really excited and there was a lot of people coming to this party, some of Wade’s friends were coming to the party and of course Ned and Mj were coming. 

Peter had been getting a little bigger and now he and Wade were now in the infirmary getting another ultrasound from Bruce. 

“Okay. So your baby is now at the size of a mango and this is the feet and this is the head.” Bruce said pointing at different parts of the baby. 

Peter always stared at the screen with heart eyes because of the fact that he was seeing his baby and it gets better every time he gets an ultrasound. Wade was also star struck, he just couldn’t believe that this baby was something that him and Peter created. 

“So is the baby completely healthy?” Wade asked looking at the screen. 

“Yes. The baby’s heart beat is steady and your baby’s breathing pattern is at a good pattern.” Bruce said smiling. 

Bruce took an screenshot of the baby. “Would you like to know the gender of your baby?” Bruce asked. 

Peter didn’t want to know the gender of the baby until they planned the reveal. He looked at Wade and asked “Do you think we should wait or do you wanna now?” Peter asked Wade. 

“We can wait. I’m fine with waiting.” Wade said kissing the back of Peter’s hand. 

“No but you can tell May the gender and she’ll know what to do.” Peter told Bruce while cleaning off his stomach and pulling down his shirt. 

“Alright. So you guys will come back in about a month to get another ultrasound and to see if you’re baby is completely healthy and by that time you’ll be past the first trimester and a little into the second trimester. Are you still having morning sickness?” 

“No. No more morning sickness, thank god.” Peter said taking Wade’s hand. 

“Alright then. You’re all set, just keep taking your vitamins and I’ll in a month.” Bruce said handing them their ultrasound picture. 

They took their picture and walked out the infirmary hand in hand. 

“Wade, our baby is gonna come out looking like you. I can feel it.” Peter said. 

“With your good looks? No way. I have some serious competition, the baby will definitely look like you Petey-pie.” Wade said. 

“What do you think it is? A girl or boy?” Peter said stopping to look at Wade. 

“Well let’s find out.” Wade said dropping down to his knees and putting his ear to Peter’s stomach. 

“Hi, little baby it’s your daddy. Do you wanna tell us if you’re a boy or a girl?” Wade said to his stomach. 

“Wade, I don’t think the baby will tell you if it’s a boy or a girl.” Peter said giggling. 

“Hold on baby boy I’m getting to something here.” Wade said caressing Peter’s stomach. “Come on. My little mango, just tell me. I won’t even tell your dad.” Wade whispered into Peter’s stomach. 

“Come on Wade.” Peter said laughing. 

“Fine but I’m telling you I was close.” Wade said. 

“I bet.” Peter said grabbing Wade’s hand and leading them to their room. 

“Wade, I’m gonna take a nap.” Peter said while yawning and stretching. 

“Okay baby. I think I’m gonna run some errands while you sleep.” Wade said getting some clothes together.

“Alright. Be safe. Are you gonna make it back before the party starts?” Peter said kind of slurring his words. 

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Wade said running his hand through Peter’s hair. 

Ok. Love you.” Peter said falling asleep. 

“Love you too, Petey.” Wade said. 

Wade got himself ready to run these errands and start his day and he currently had 5 hours left until the party started. 

——

Wade was currently in a jeweler’s looking at rings. He had been planning to propose to Peter for a while now but he felt like this was the perfect timing, not because they were having a baby but because he loves Peter and their anniversary was in a few months from now. 

5 years of being with Peter. That was the greatest gift that he could’ve ever gotten. 

All Wade had to do was pick out the perfect ring for his baby boy and he’ll be all set. 

“Excuse me.” Wade called the store worker over. 

“Have you found what you were looking for?” The worker said. 

“Yes. I would like that one, please.” Wade said pointing out the ring. 

“Oh what a wonderful choice.” The worker said. 

With that Wade paid for the ring and left the jeweler’s. He was really happy with his choice and with that he drove back to the next place he needed to go to. 

—— 

Everything was getting set up for this party, meanwhile Peter was having a fuss on what to wear because technically a lot of clothes don’t fit him anymore. 

There was a knock on the door and Peter threw on a shirt and went to open the door, it was only Mj. 

“Sup loser.” Mj said coming in. 

“Hey Mj.” Peter said going back to the closet to find something to wear.

“Uhh what’s going on here?” Mj asked as she seen clothes flying past her face

“I don’t know what to wear because I can’t fit anything.” Peter said groaning in frustration. 

“Hey hey calm down and let’s see what we can find. Plus you’re not that big yet so you can still pull off some jeans, your Converse and one of your nerdy shirts.” Mj said shrugging her shoulders 

“Oh my gosh. Mj, you’re a genius!” Peter said getting his clothes together. 

“Thanks I get that a lot.” Mj said brushing off her shoulders. “Anyways I’ll see you down there, everybody’s here so hurry up.” Mj said leaving the room and closing the door. 

“Fine.” Peter said laughing. 

Peter started getting dressed and he took one final look at himself in the mirror and he had to admit, Mj did an amazing job with picking out his outfit. He finally walked out of his room and walked downstairs to see a huge party going on. 

There was all of the Avengers, Wade, Aunt May, Ned, Mj and some of Wade’s friends. 

The party was amazing to say the least. Wade introduced Peter to his friends Weasel and Domino and the person who was basically there for Wade through everything, Blind Al. All of them were funny as hell and all loved insulting Wade for his choices but apparently picking Peter was the best decision he made. Domino was Peter’s favorite out of all of them, she just had this great energy that Peter loved. 

Peter and Wade went around talking to all of the Avengers, they found out that Thor brought Asgardian Ale to the party and basically got everyone drunk except Peter, Ned, Mj and Wade. Aunt May was completely plastered after one shot of it and almost hurts her herself three times and was now sleep on the couch, Steve and Bucky couldn’t get drunk because they were super soldiers but even they got a little tipsy from drinking it. Basically everyone got drunk off their asses and Peter was hoping no one would get too hurt. 

At the end of the night Peter was tired as hell and he had a lot of fun but he just wanted to sleep, Wade walked towards Peter and put his arm on Peter’s lower back. 

“Had fun baby boy?” Wade asked. 

“Yeah but now I’m tired and just want to sleep.” Peter said resting his head on Wade’s shoulder. 

“Well come on, let’s go to bed.” Wade said leading Peter to their room. 

They walked towards their room and when they got to the room, they closed the door and got ready for bed. Peter snuggled up to Wade and listened to his heartbeat while Wade was rubbing his hands up and down Peter’s back. Peter started falling asleep and so was Wade and in that moment it was just them. It was Peter and Wade and they didn’t want anything to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if chapter 9 will be up tonight if not it’ll definitely be up tmrw but i’m thinking of having Wade propose but idk if i want to do it before or after Peter has the baby. also boy or girl ?


	9. "I Love You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has something to tell Peter but everything and everyone keeps getting in the way.

Wade was having a really difficult week. It was stressing him out way more than he already was, he was planning on taking Peter on a date and then popping the question but everything and everyone was getting in his way. 

The night of the party Wade pulled Steve, Tony and May to the side and asked them a very important question. 

"So I had a very important question to ask all of you." Wade said fidgeting with his hands. 

"Okay. What's going on?" Steve said. 

"Is it about Peter?" Tony asked. 

"Yes and I wanted to ask you guys this before I do it." Wade said nervously

"Wade you're so nervous. Just take a deep breath and then say it." May said placing her hand on Wade's shoulder. 

"Okay okay. So I called you guys over here so I could ask for your blessing to marry Peter." Wade said looking at them. 

"Oh my god!" May screamed and jumped to hug Wade 

"Wade of course." Steve said patting him on his back. 

"You have all of our blessings." Tony said smiling. "Now this is definitely a good reason to get drunk and celebrate." Tony said nodding his head 

"Oh definitely." May said walking with Tony. 

"And see this is why you're my favorite." Tony said walking away with May next to him. 

Wade sighed and laughed. He was really happy they all agreed to give him their blessings. 

"Welcome to the family, Wade." Steve said walking away with a smile. 

Wade's mood couldn't be altered from this point on and for the rest of the night he was in the best mood ever and when he saw Peter, his mood went up a thousand times. 

—— 

Wade was currently in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Peter. The first step to asking Peter on a date, the date was at their house but Wade had to go out and buy all of this stuff to decorate the house. Good thing he had another bank card for this exact thing, he proceeded to cook and place all of the food on a breakfast tray. He made french toast with bacon and hash browns with fresh fruit and brought the tray up to their room. 

"Petey." Wade said in a sing-song tone.

"Is that french toast?" Peter said as he sat up 

"Yes and it is all for you." Wade said setting the tray down on Peter's lap. 

"That's good because I'm not sharing this time." Peter said taking a bite out of his french toast. 

"Petey-pie, you break my heart." Wade said gasping dramatically 

"You'll be fine." Peter said laughing. 

Peter and Wade ate their food together, laughing occasionally and talking about random things just enjoying themselves. Peter moved their breakfast trays and moved to sit in Wade's lap, his bump was showing way more than it was last week and his next appointment was in two weeks. Peter started kissing Wade, his bump was kind of blocking him from getting closer to Wade but he was content with this moment. 

Wade kissed him back and put his hands on Peter's ass causing him to moan in Wade's mouth. Wade broke the kiss to ask Peter a question. 

"So I was thinking tonight could just be the two-" Wade got cut when FRIDAY announced herself over the intercoms. 

"Good morning Peter and Wade. Peter it is time for you to take your vitamins. 

"Ok thanks FRI." Peter said climbing off of Wade's lap. "What were you going to say?" Peter said getting his vitamins. 

"Oh nothing, it can wait." Wade said waving his hand brushing it off. 

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah it's fine." Wade said. 

This was the first time today Wade got interrupted and he was hoping that he wouldn't get interrupted again.

——

The second time Wade tried asking Peter they were sitting on the watching tv when Wade decided to just ask. 

"Hey baby?" Wade asked turning to face Peter. 

"Yeah?" Peter asked turning towards Wade. 

"What would think about going on a da-" Wade tried asking but then his phone started ringing. 

"Are you going to get that?" Peter asked skeptically. 

"No I'll call them back." Wade said silencing his phone. "Okay anyways, would you want to go on a dat-" Wade groaned in frustration when his phone rang again. 

He answered the phone without looking at the contact and said "What?" angrily into the phone. 

"Whoa what's got your dick in a twist." Weasel said through the phone. 

"You. I'm kind of busy right now, what do you want?" Wade said sighing in frustration. 

"Jeez. I was just calling to tell you that I have all this stuff you needed for this stupid shit you have going on." Weasel said. 

"First of all, it's not stupid, you dumb fuck. Secondly I'll be on my way to come and get it." Wade said. 

Peter was just chuckling at the whole conversation that Wade was having with who he was assuming was Weasel. 

Wade hung up the phone and turned towards Peter. "I have to go get this stuff from Weasel but I still have to ask you this. Let's hope I don't get interrupted again." Wade said shaking his head. 

Peter chuckled and said "Go ahead." 

"Ok. So I was thinking that spend some together. Alone." Wade said holding Peter's hand.

"Like a date?" Peter said with excitement, 

"Yeah. Like a date." Wade said smiling. 

"Oh my god. Of course, I would love to." Peter said jumping on Wade and kissing him. 

Wade laughed and hugged Peter. Peter and Wade both felt something in between them. 

"Did you feel that?" Wade asked confusedly. 

"Yeah." Peter said nodding his head.

Peter felt it again and realized that it was coming from his stomach. When he realized this he gasped and quickly grabbed Wade's hand. At first Wade didn't feel anything. 

"Petey, what am I supposed to be feeling?" Wade said confusedly looking up at Peter. 

"Wait for it" Peter said with a big smile.

Wade felt it. It was a kick from the baby. The first kick. 

"Oh my fucking gosh! Our baby just kicked. What the fuck! This is amazing." Wade said. 

"I guess the baby is excited for tonight too." Peter said kissing Wade's cheek.

Peter and Wade were awestruck about their baby about their baby kicking. They got off the couch and went to their room so Wade could get ready to go and run errands for the date. 

There was no way that this could go wrong now. If it did, Wade didn't know what he would do. 

——

Wade was currently at their house setting everything up for their date. Honestly he thought he did too much but looking back at it he knew that Peter deserved everything. 

He put the finishing touches on everything and looked the room and he was proud of himself. Everything took about 3 hours and 42 minutes and now all he had to do was have the driver pick up Peter and cook the food. 

He quickly texted Peter. 

To my baby boy <3: 

Someone will be coming to get you. I left the spare key on the dresser next our pictures of the little mango, I can't wait to see you! XO <3 <3

He sent the message and started cooking.

——

From my huge boyfriend <3:

Someone will be coming to get you. I left the spare key on the dresser next our pictures of the little mango, I can't wait to see you! XO <3 <3 

To my huge boyfriend <3:

I can't wait for tonight! <3

Peter finished getting ready for tonight and there were no words for how excited he was. He took one last look at himself and he honestly looked good, He had on a button down shirt and these black jeans paired with his black vans. 

Peter grabbed the key and left his room and closed the door. He went downstairs and said 'bye' to everyone and made his way to the elevator which lead him to the front of the tower where he seen Domino. 

"Are you the person that's supposed to drive me to my destination?" Peter asked laughing and getting into the car.

"Yeah. I honestly wouldn't have done it for anybody else but I like you." Domino said shrugging her shoulders and starting to drive. 

"Careful Dom. You're getting soft." Peter said laughing. 

They made it to the house and Peter got out and went towards the condo and walked up to the door and opened it. What he seen made him shocked.

——

The hallway was filled with rose petals all down the walk way leading towards the dining room where there was candles on the table and a huge bouquet of red roses on the table and one in the corner of the room. There was so many balloons surrounding the room and soft music playing in the background. Peter was shocked by everything in the room, he couldn't believe had done all of this. 

"Wade? Peter called out. 

"In here baby." Wade said from the kitchen. 

Peter followed where his voice was coming from, when he got closer he started smelling the most delicious food ever. He finally seen Wade and he legit almost stopped breathing for a moment, Wade was standing there with a white button up shirt on but the sleeves were rolled up with black jeans and his dress shoes on. He was in the kitchen making steak and vegetables and mashed potatoes, it all smelled so good. 

"Hey babe." Peter said coming behind him and putting his arms around Wade's waist and placing his chin on his back. 

"Hey there." Wade said turning around and placing his hands on both sides of Peter's face and bent down to kiss Peter on the lips. 

"You're just in time for dinner." Wade said breaking the kiss to cut the stove off and set a steak on each plate, Peter hadn't even noticed the plates on the counter. 

"Wade, all of this is beautiful." Peter said walking with Wade to the table. 

Wade pulled out the chair so Peter could sit down and when Peter sat down he went back in the kitchen to get the plates and he set one in front of Peter and one in front of himself and sat down. 

Peter and Wade were eating and laughing with each other. They'd been on many dates before but this one could top all of them just because of the thought of the date itself. They got done eating and they were now in the middle of living room slow dancing to the soft music in the background. The living room was just as decorated as the rest of the house, there were heart shaped balloon all around the room, candles on every surface they had and rose petals all around them. 

Peter tilted his head up to kiss Wade, he put his hands on Wade's biceps while Wade had his hands on Peter's face lightly caressing his face as they kissed. They kissed like it was their first kiss but it obviously hadn't been but the kiss was full of so much raw emotion, Peter felt all the love Wade had for him in this one kiss. 

"Peter, I love you." Wade said breaking the kiss and caressing Peter's face. 

"I love you too Wade." Peter said putting his forehead against Wade's.

"Come on, I have to show you something. Close your eyes." Wade said grabbing his hand while Peter put his other hand on his eyes. 

"Okay.. you're not like a serial killer or something, right?" Peter said chuckling. 

"Hm maybe in other life." Wade said laughing. 

Wade guided Peter all the way to their bedroom to finally complete everything that had been leading up to this.

——

Peter was really curious on why he had to close his eyes to get to their bedroom. They finally got to the room and Peter finally stopped in what felt like the middle of the room. 

"Stand here." Wade said while moving around to get the ring. 

Peter was standing still and was waiting for Wade to tell him he could open his eyes. 

"Open." Wade said. 

Peter opened his eyes to find that there were rose petals all around them and there was candles on each nightstand and there was sparkling water in a bucket filled with ice and his eyes finally settled on the bed and Peter's eyes started watering. There on the bed was 'Will You Marry Me?' and when Peter turned around and seen Wade down on one knee. 

"For a very long time I knew that I wanted to marry you and make you mine for the rest of my life. Then you told me you were pregnant and that we were starting a family and that made me wanna marry you even more. So Peter Benjamin Parker, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Wade said trying not to cry. 

Peter was crying. He really loved Wade and this was making his love Wade grow. 

"Yes. A thousand times yes." Peter said nodding his head. 

Wade stood up and kissed Peter deeply. He pulled back and slid the ring on Peter's finger. He picked Peter up and Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around Wade's hips, 

"I love you so much." Wade said kissing Peter. 

"I love you too." Peter said. 

"I can't believe that you're about to be my husband." Peter said tightening his grip on Wade. 

"Me either. Mr.Peter Parker-Wilson." Wade said he placed Peter on the bed and kissing down his neck. 

"Say it again." Peter said sighing. 

"Mr.Peter Parker-Wilson. Wade said kissing Peter and letting his hands roam all over Peter's body. Peter had his arms still wrapped around Wade's neck deeply kissing Wade, Peter opened his mouth a little bit and Wade immediately let his tongue roam Peter's mouth they were automatically fighting for dominance but Wade won and took over. 

Peter started moaning as Wade started kissing down his neck and leaving little marks on his neck but Peter moaned out loud when Wade bit down hard on the sweet spot on Peter’s neck. 

Wade starts kissing down Peter’s body. Kissing and biting at his neck and then Wade put his lips around Peter’s nipple causing Peter to arch up into Wade’s mouth.

Peter started moving his lower body to grind up into Wade’s crotch to get some friction but that wasn’t helping Peter’s problem at all. 

“Wade” Peter breathed out. 

Wade gets a good look at Peter and all the bites he left on Peter’s silky soft skin. 

Wade opens Peter’s pants and starts pulling his pants and underwear off. 

Wade dipped down, face to face with Peter’s cock and his breath fanning over it. Peter, at this point, was squirming impatiently so Wade could get the memo to suck his dick but instead Wade decided to tease Peter some more. Wade put his hand on Peter’s thigh as he started sucking on the other one. 

“Wade.” Peter moaned arching his back as Wade kept sucking his thighs but all Peter wanted was for Wade to stop teasing him and get on with what Peter really wanted. Wade stopped sucking his thighs and moved up to kiss Peter but his right hand went down to touch Peter’s dick making Peter arch up into the kiss. 

“You like that, baby?” Wade said his voice dropping low to get Peter’s attention. 

“Yes Wade” Peter moaned as Wade’s hand moved faster around his dick. 

At this point Peter was a moaning mess. Hair damp from the sweat gathering on his forehead and his legs shaking from Wade’s hand moving marvelously around Peter’s dick. 

Peter’s legs started shaking around Wade’s waist. 

Peter looked at Wade, while Wade put his legs on his broad shoulders, Wade looked up with a erotic smile on his face. 

Wade collected the lube and a condom that was in their nightstand drawer and then he placed it beside him for safe keeping until he was ready to fuck Peter but for right now all he wanted to do was have Peter squirming against his tongue as he ate Peter out. 

Wade blew on Peter’s hole and then he moaned when he heard Peter groan out loud. Wade started dipping lower and his tongue coming out to lick his lips and then he licked a stripe from Peter’s balls down to his crack. 

Peter started moaning louder and louder as Wade was eating him out and because of the sounds Wade was making. The sound of Wade eating him out was turning Peter on so bad, he couldn’t take all of this all at once. It was making him lose his shit and he felt like he couldn’t breathe from all the moaning and groaning he was doing. 

“Oh my god Wade!” Peter moaned as Wade put his tongue in his asshole and started making out with his ass. Wade eventually let up and allowed Peter take a breath as he moved his jaw up and down to make it feel better. 

“Did that feel good, Petey?” Wade said seductively. 

Peter had to catch his breath before answering Wade question. “Yes Wade, it felt amazing” Peter breathes out satisfied. 

Wade started applying lube to his fingers and pushing them into Peter. 

Peter sighed with content as Wade pushed his fingers into him, his hands went to Wade’s shoulders as Wade was fingering him. 

Peter was moaning Wade’s name over and over he just felt so good right now. Everything was perfect, from the proposal to the sex and he honestly wouldn’t change a thing. 

“Wade” Peter moaned. 

Wade stopped fingering Peter and moved up to kiss Peter with everything he had in him. Wade backed up and slid the condom on and poured some more lube on his cock. 

He bent down to kiss Peter and then whispered in his ear “Ready?” and Peter nodded his head. Wade guided his dick towards Peter’s hole and proceeded to put the tip in and slowing going inch by inch til he fully in. And then he started thrusting into Peter immediately bottoming out. 

The room was filled with both Peter and Wade moaning in pleasure they both felt like they were on cloud 9, they would never be able to get off this high.

“Wade I’m gonna cum.” Peter moaned out. 

“Me too baby.” Wade said groaning. 

They both ended cumming together and Wade took off the condom and tied it off throwing it in the bin next to the bed. They were both out of breath and didn’t talk for a while. 

“I don’t know if it’s because I’m pregnant and I’m always horny but that was the best sex we’ve had.” Peter said looking up at Wade 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Wade said chuckling. 

Wade took Peter’s left hand and kissed his ring finger and whispered “Forever.” 

“Forever.” Peter whispered back, kissing Wade softly. 

—— 

They ended up taking a nice hot bubble bath together and sipping on some sparkling water, since Peter couldn’t drink Wade got the next best thing. 

They were laying face to face with each other and whispering random things into each other’s ears and laughing softly. 

“I love you Wade Wilson.” Peter said softly. 

“I love you Peter Parker.” Wade said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii guys! so i think the next chapter will be the gender reveal and kinda have an idea on what i want to do with it. i hope you enjoy! i think this may be my longest chapter and just imagine how i felt writing the end


	10. "It's A..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade finally figure out the gender of their baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just a little explanation for myself and you guys so Peter is 1/3 through the second trimester, Wade still has a job, Peter has graduated college already cause he's a smart ass nerd (plus I wasn't adding any college parts into this story) he hasn't found a job yet but he will get one after the baby is born. thx for coming to my ted talk.

Peter and Wade spent the rest of the week at their house enjoying the time they spent together. Every morning they would have breakfast and watch silly cartoons, it was the best thing to them and they also would talk to their baby who would respond by kicking in Peter's stomach.

Wade couldn't explain in words how much he loved Peter. He loved Peter with his whole heart, he loved the fact that Peter said yes. There was no doubt that Wade was ready to marry Peter but of course they'd have to wait until Peter gave birth to their baby. 

It was now the weekend and they were going to back to the tower where the gender reveal would be and considering that they had all week to plan and especially since Aunt May knew the gender, they knew the party wouldn't be half assed and including the added addition of Tony and Steve being Peter's parents. It was safe to say that they were in good hands. 

It was currently Saturday morning and they sitting on the couch watching cartoons after finishing their breakfast and they were so excited for the party. Peter couldn't stop thinking about their baby, today they would find out the gender of their baby and Peter was so excited. 

"Wade?" Peter asked softly. 

"Hmm?" Wade asked looking down at Peter.

"What do you think the baby will be? A boy or girl?" Peter asked sitting up. 

"Hm well I think it will be a boy. I bet if it is a boy he'll look just like you baby." Wade said kissing the side of Peter's head. 

"I think it'll be a girl and I think she'll be beautiful. Maybe she'll have your eyes." Peter said smiling and snuggling into Wade even more. 

"She'll definitely be beautiful cause we're her parents." Wade said chuckling.

"But we'll find out today what gender the baby is. You hear that baby? We're gonna find out what you are." Peter said to the baby. 

Wade placed his hands on Peter's stomach and started rubbing it. They both smiled when they felt the baby kick against their hands. 

"I'll never get over that." Wade said sighing in content. 

"Me either." Peter said. 

—— 

They eventually ended up taking a quick nap before they got ready to go to the tower for the party. Peter was on the phone with his parents and Aunt May while Wade was in the shower getting ready for the party. After Peter got off the phone with his parents and his aunt he hopped into the shower with Wade and they both got ready. 

They were in the bathroom brushing their teeth and washing their faces and then they went into their bedroom and got dressed. They decided to wear the colors pink and blue for the gender reveal, Wade wore a light blue shirt with black jeans and his white slip-on Vans. Peter wore a light pink shirt with light blue jeans and his white Converse. 

Peter went into the bathroom and ran his hands through his curls and then they were finally ready.

Wade stood at the doorway and watched Peter try to get his hair the way he wanted it to be. They were really gonna find out the the gender today, it was unbelievable.

Once Peter was satisfied with his hair he turned and seen Wade he asked "Ready?" 

"Ready." Wade said holding out his hand towards Peter. 

Peter took his hand and then they were off to the tower. 

——

They arrived at the tower and then they made their way to the elevator to go up to the penthouse floors. Peter and Wade were practically buzzing with excitement as they rode the elevator to the penthouse. 

The elevator doors opened and Peter and Wade were shocked at how the tower was decorated and how many people were there. All of the Avengers were there, all of Wade's friends, Ned, Mj, some of Wakanda, Dr.Strange and Wong, and etc. There was pink and blue everywhere, everyone was wearing either pink or blue noting which gender they were voting for and there were A LOT of decorations. 

There was pink and blue streamers, balloons, fake presents that were blue and pink, a giant banner that said "Boy or Girl?", and the center of the room was a huge cake that was 5 tiers and each alternating tier was either pink or blue, everything was just beautiful.

There was loud music to top everything off and everybody turned when they seen the elevator where they seen Peter and Wade and everybody started cheering and coming towards them. There was lots of 'congratulations' going around and it was like a big party for them. 

They spent the first hour talking and going around eating every snack at every table well it was more like Wade and Peter were feeding each other food. Everybody was putting their predictions in a box of what they thought the baby's gender would be and in few minutes they would reveal the gender with this confetti popper filled with the colors pink or blue. 

"Hey Mj, you notice how close Peter and Wade are as of lately?" Ned asked looking at them in the corner talking to someone with their arms wrapped around each other. 

"You mean other than the fact that Peter's pregnant?" Mj asked nonchalantly.

"I mean duh but I mean look at them they are really happy." Ned said happily for his friends.

"Yeah cause they just got engaged." Mj said shrugging her shoulders.

Ned spit out his drink and said "What?!" 

"Yeah they're engaged. When Peter and Wade came to talk to us you didn't see the ring on Peter's finger?" Mj asked with a smirk. 

"No way!" Ned said with a smile. 

They agreed to keep it to themselves right now and they would wait for them to announce it themselves. 

"Alright everyone! It's time." Aunt May said excitedly.

"FRIDAY, open the doors fully." Tony said out loud. 

"Yes boss." FRIDAY said. 

The doors started opening and now it was this huge opening between the balcony and the penthouse. Aunt May called Peter and Wade front and center so now Peter and Wade were standing in front of everybody with the confetti popper's in their hands ready to pop them. 

"Okay! Everybody get ready to countdown." Aunt May said going of to the side. 

Wade and Peter positioned themselves to where the confetti poppers were facing the air and not at everybody in front of them. 

"10.." 

"9.."

"8.." 

"You ready baby boy?" Wade asked while everyone was counting down.

"So ready!" Peter said excitedly. 

"5.." 

"4.."

"3.." 

"2.." 

"1.." 

They popped the poppers and they both looked up to find that there was pink confetti floating all around them. Everybody started cheering for them and since they were on the balcony the confetti was flying all down towards the ground with all the civilians and bystanders. Peter and Wade both were crying and they hugged each other tightly and kissed each other deeply. They were having a girl. 

"Looks like you were right baby boy." Wade said smiling brightly. 

"We're having a daughter baby." Peter said happily. 

"Should we tell them?" Wade whispered.

"Mhm." Peter said nodding his head 

Everybody was cheering around them but they had one more announcement to make. They told everybody that they had another announcement to make and everybody quieted down. 

"So recently Wade asked me a very important question...he asked me to marry him." Peter said grabbing Wade's hand and looking up at him smiling.

"And he said yes." Wade said smiling brightly. 

Everyone started cheering again but for a different reason. There was baby girl on the way and a wedding and everyone started coming up to them and congratulating them for everything they had and everything they would eventually get. 

Ned and Mj came up to them and they both gave Peter a hug and smiled at him. 

"Mj knew by the way." Ned said with a laugh. 

"Mj!" Peter exclaimed with a chuckled 

"What? I seen the ring when you talked to us earlier." Mj said with shrug and a chuckle.

"Congrats man. I'm so happy for you guys." Ned said. 

"Thanks guys." Wade said putting his arm on Peter's waist. 

Peter and Wade looked at each other and smiled, they were so happy they had a baby girl on the way and they were getting married. This was the greatest day of their lives but when their little girl came nothing would ever top that. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii guys! i hope you guys liked chapter 9 cause that one took a lot of effort and it was also 3 thousand words. I don't have any idea for chapter 11 at all and I was planning on writing it after I published this chapter. any name suggestions?


	11. "Bea Arthur is One Amazing Woman"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gender reveal Peter and Wade have a relaxing day in the tower. And stonyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyssss i'm officially back from the dead and i'm backing writing WHAB and also on this hiatus i came up with two new book ideas which is bad but good at the same time but moving on. so i'm on quarantine and so i guess i'm gonna update this book again so enjoy!

After the gender reveal there as a huge cleanup team in the tower cleaning everything and it was a lot of things to get clean and not to mention the gigantic cake sitting in the middle of the room which nobody knew what to do with. I mean that ate some of it but there was still lots of cake remaining but May suggested that they gave some away to the interns working for Tony and she'd take some to work herself. 

Peter and Wade were upstairs in their own world just letting everything sink in, they were very excited about having a girl it was all so overwhelming but they didn't mind. 

They were laying down on Peter's bed and Wade was in between Peter's legs and he was just kissing and caressing all on Peter's stomach, Peter was just giggling at Wade and squirming cause he was in fact ticklish and Wade was just basically just tickling him with everything he was doing. 

"Wade stop!" Peter said giggling. 

"Petey, I gotta make sure that our baby girl gets all the love she needs." Wade said matter of factly. 

"Well your "love" is tickling me" Peter said with a smile. 

"That's the point baby." Wade said with a smirk.

"I'm so excited that we're having a girl, I mean I never would've expected to have a baby growing in my stomach and let alone a girl." Peter said with a small smile. 

Wade moved from in between Peter's legs to right beside him and he started playing with Peter's hair, receiving a sigh from the other male. "Believe it baby. We're actually having a baby." Wade said with his eyes closed but a smile on his face. They stay in that position for a while just enjoying the silence and each other, slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms without anyone barging into their room and disrupting the peace.

They ended up taking a nap while everyone was downstairs trying not to disturb the peace. 

~~

Steve and Tony were currently residing on the couch cuddled next to one another just relaxing because it was a lazy Sunday and after all the events of the weekend everybody just wanted to relax and make use of their time by not doing anything. Everyone was so happy for Peter and Wade, they deserved all the happiness in the world. Steve and Tony were just ultimately happy to be grandparents. 

"Hey Steve?" Tony asked contently. 

"Yeah?" Steve asked pulling Tony closer to him.

"You remember when May made us Peter's legal guardian's and you were so excited to have him with us and I was so reluctant to take him in because I didn't wanna end up like Howard?" Tony asked with chuckle. 

"Yes. I vaguely remember that, y'know I was never worried that you wouldn't do a good job because I know you, and I know how you get around kids. Even though you don't admit it but you loved Peter the moment he came into the tower." Steve said thoughtfully. 

"We all knew I loved that kid but I was definitely too scared to admit it or that I was gonna mess something up but you were with me the whole way and I just knew that I wasn't gonna mess anything up because I had you." Tony said truthfully.

Steve had to will himself not to cry right now so instead he just turned Tony's head towards him and kissed him softly which Tony responded to immediately. He loved Tony with his whole mind, body, and soul and he wouldn't change that for the world. 

"I love you so much honey." Steve said lovingly. 

"I love you too Steve." Tony said with a huge smile. 

"I can't believe that we're gonna be grandparents in a few months. Like it's so crazy and to a little girl no less. I love her already and I hope you know that we're buying that kid anything she wants." Tony said confidently. 

"We are?" Steve asked. Tony nodded his head and Steve said "Hmm I can live with that." 

After that Steve and Tony got online and set up a Target registry and filled it up with everything that Peter and Wade might need and then they order somethings that they would need before the baby was born. The cart itself was close to $2,000 and the registry was way off the charts expensive but they didn't regret anything. 

~~

Wade slowly woke up and took in his surroundings and seen that he was still in his and Peter's room. He looked down at a sleeping Peter and he was instantly smiling. Peter was jumbled mess of adorable, his hair was sticking up in about 20 different places and the covers were wrapped around him like a burrito and he had his hands tucked under the pillow with soft snores escaping his mouth. 

Wade chuckled softly at his adorable fiance. He started planting soft kisses all around Peter's face. Peter stirred and shifted while his eyes were still closed. 

"Wade. Still sleeping" Peter slurred softly. 

"It's okay, baby boy" Wade says softly still peppering Peter's face with kisses. 

Wade pulled Peter closer to him and let Peter finish sleeping while he found something to watch on tv, he settled on Golden Girls reruns and spent the rest of the hour watching that while Peter slept. 

The next time Peter woke up he felt something move in his stomach and he heard whispering, he looked down and saw Wade talking to his stomach while the baby was "responding". 

"Let me tell you something baby, Bea Arthur is one amazing woman and I love her to death, maybe not as much as Petey but you get the idea." Wade whispered. 

"Y'know she's responding to your voice" Peter said with a chuckle. 

"Gasp! She is?" Wade said excitedly. 

"Yes she is. Why are you saying gasp instead of just doing the action?" Peter asked confusedly. 

"The author didn't think of that." Wade said nonchalantly. 

"The author..? Nevermind. What are you and miss thing talking about?" Peter asked. 

"Golden Girls of course, what else would be talking about?" Wade asked jokingly. 

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe about how hungry we are. Don't you think baby?" Peter cooed at his stomach.

"Well let's get you guys some food then." Wade said while standing up and helping Peter get up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guyss! is this book still interesting to you guys? is it also still fluffy as hell? i don't wanna lose those two very important factors. this chapter was also really short tbh but i'm back updating so expect some more chapters


	12. "Do You Have A Name?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get asked if they have a name for their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another chapter guyssss!

Wade and Peter walked down to the kitchen to try to find some food and they surprisingly found nothing. 

“Wade there’s no food.” Peter says with a whine.

“How? This is a huge tower and there’s no food in the fridge?” Wade said incredulously. 

“Maybe they didn’t go grocery shopping yet.” Peter said while shrugging his shoulders. 

Peter and Wade walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where they seen Steve and Tony relaxing on the sofa watching tv.

“Hey dad.” Peter said while taking a seat next to Wade on the couch. 

“Hey son. What’s going on?” Steve said turning his attention to his son. 

“There’s no food.” Peter said with a groan. 

“Well lucky for you, we just about to order some food.” Tony said with a chuckle. 

Everybody was startled when they heard the dramatic gasp that escaped Peter’s mouth. 

“Petey what’s wrong?” Wade said in worried tone. 

“Nothing. They just love me enough to get me food.” Peter said placing his hand over his heart. 

Wade immediately burst into laughter at his dramatic, pregnant boyfriend while Tony and Steve looked confused. 

“Uhh okay moving on. We ordered some things for you, Wade and your daughter. And Steve and I have something planned that we can’t tell you about but I guarantee you’ll like it.” Tony said. 

“Ohhh what kind of things. Can we see?” Peter asked excitedly. 

“You’ll have to wait until the baby shower.” Steve said. 

“Baby shower? We’re having a baby shower?” Wade asked shocked. 

“Yeah. Duh, I mean Peter’s our son and we want to throw him a baby shower and this event will actually be really small.” Tony said shrugging his shoulders. 

“Enough about baby showers, I wanna talk about the food you ordered.” Peter said seriously.

"Fine, fine. Let's talk about food." Tony said with a chuckle. 

~~

The food eventually came and they all ate and had multiple laughs. 

"Hey pops, will Bruce be here tomorrow? I wanna have another ultrasound done and see if she's healthy and stuff." Peter asked. 

"Yeah he should be. I'll call him in the morning and double check." Tony said mid chew. 

"Speaking of your daughter, do you have a name or any idea what to name her?" Steve asks putting down his fork. 

"Uhh we haven't really thought about it." Wade said swallowing nervously. 

"Yeah, we really haven't had time to think about it and even if we did have a name I wouldn't tell you guys because I want it to be a surprise." Peter said with a smirk. 

"Come on, Pete. Don't do us like this." Tony said jokingly but also a little serious.

"No way, when we figure out a name we will be the only two to know and you'll find out when the baby comes." Peter said pointing his fork at his fathers. 

"Petey, maybe we should let your dads know the name." Wade said with a snort trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's antics. 

Peter and Wade ended up laughing when Tony got up frustrated and declared that he was going to figure out the name. Peter loved messing with his parents so much, Steve didn't really mind not knowing the name he liked the idea of it being a surprise but Tony of course was stubborn as hell. 

Everyone got done with dinner and they cleaned up the dining room and put all the leftovers in the fridge and retreated to their rooms for the night. Wade and Peter were in the room laying down and talking, making jokes, and just being them. They eventually slowly shifted into the conversation of the baby name for the second time that night, anything would be perfect for their daughter but they both wanted her name to be unique.

"Her name obviously has to be unique baby boy." Wade argued. 

"I mean obviously. It can't be something that's normal, I guess but it doesn't really matter because with or without a unique name we'll love her unconditionally." Peter said confidently. 

"I love you baby boy." Wade said fondly. 

"I love you too." Peter said kissing Wade softly. 

They were wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the silence until Peter jumped up abruptly with excitement. 

"I got it!" Peter said loudly. 

"Got what, baby?" Wade said groggily. 

"The name." Peter whispered. 

"Oh goodie! Tell me, tell me." Wade said with a newfound excitement. 

Peter leaned in and whispered the name into Wade's ear and he heard Wade sniffle. 

"That's perfect, baby." Wade said happily. 

They ended up going to sleep with the perfect name in their minds.

~~

Peter and Wade woke up a little early to go down to Bruce's lab so they could get the ultrasound and a checkup on their baby. 

"Hey guys." Bruce said with a smile as they walked into the lab. 

"Hey Bruce." Peter said sitting down on the bed. 

"How's everything going guys? Anything new? Some more kicking?" Bruce asked as he started to set up his supplies and equipment. 

"Everything's good. She's kicking like all the time, and moving around like crazy." Peter said happily. 

"That's really good." Bruce said with a smile. 

Bruce told Peter to lay down while he was still setting up his equipment and turning on the machine for the ultrasound. 

"Alright Peter this is going to be just like last time, the gel that I'm putting on your stomach will be a little cold but then you'll be able to see your baby on the screen just like last time. Understand?" When Peter nodded he continued with the procedure. Bruce spread the gel around Peter's lower abdomen and then looked towards the screen to search for the baby, when he finally seen the baby he turned the screen towards Wade and Peter so they could view their child. 

"There she is. She looks healthy as a horse and her heart is beating at a regular pace so she's perfectly healthy." Bruce said with a smile. 

"This gets better every time we do an ultrasound. Baby look at our baby girl." Wade said softly. 

"I know, I can't wait until she's finally here and I can hold her in my arms." Peter said teary eyed. 

"Speaking of. Your due date is December 20th, she'll be a winter baby." Bruce said. 

Peter was so happy, he couldn't wait until they could finally hold their little girl. It was obviously no where near when he was due but he was excited nevertheless. 

"So you might have been asked this question already but do you have a name for your daughter?" Bruce said while cleaning up the equipment and moving the machine to the side and handing Peter a washcloth to wipe off the gel. 

"You wanna tell em baby boy?" Wade asked. 

"Yes we have a name. We decided that we would name her Eleanor Maria Wilson-Parker." Peter said with a beaming smile. 

"That's a beautiful name." Bruce said honestly. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Peter said while rubbing his stomach affectionately. 

There were really excited to welcome Eleanor Wilson-Parker into the world. They couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that chapter! so would you guys want my new book before or after i finish WHAB? i hope you guys like the name i came up with, i struggled with the middle name because i was thinking about May or Maria but then i settled on Maria.


	13. "I'm Scared"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have a serious heart to heart about Wade's fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys i'm glad you guys are still tuned in for this book and everything so i thank you guys from the bottom of my heart and i love you guys. my state has been shut down and so now i'm officially on quarantine so now i have a lot of time to write for you guys and it's so sad cause it reminds me that this book will be over soon.

It was now 2 months after the whole 'do you have a name?' fiasco and Peter, Wade, and Bruce were still the only people who knew the name of the baby in Peter's stomach and he wanted to keep it that way for the rest of his pregnancy even if his pops was nagging him about the name every time he seen him, it would definitely be worth it in the end. Peter still had his monthly check ups from Bruce taking in any and all pieces of information about their daughter, nothing had really changed but there was one thing that changed between these last two months; it was Wade. His attitude had changed and not into a 'i hate you and the baby' kind of attitude but a 'i'm scared' attitude and Peter didn't really understand why he was so scared because at first he was really excited but now it was like he was terrified of everything that came with this whole baby thing. Since Peter was now 6 1/2 months pregnant he was on high end with every emotion and his belly was really big but it was like he could feel Wade's fear but he never mentioned it because he assumed it would go away. 

Wade was trying not to show Peter that he was scared, ultimately terrified and in all honesty he didn't know where the fear came from like at all. It was just one of those things that came and never really went away and he couldn't shake of the feeling of being scared, he knew he shouldn't be scared he should be excited because he was ready to hold her and take of care of her and be there for her through everything. He was ready. Wasn't he? 

Everybody in the tower obviously knew something was wrong with the two, even Aunt May knew something was wrong when she came to visit. Aunt May was the first person to approach Wade about the whole situation because she cared for both Peter and Wade and she couldn't bare to see him like this, Wade looked exhausted and drained. 

Aunt May seen Wade sitting at the island in the kitchen by himself which wasn't normal because he and Peter were inseparable. Aunt May slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder and she noticed Wade jump at the form of contact and he visibly relaxed once he realized that it was only Aunt May. 

"Wade. Honey, what's wrong?" May asked worriedly, sitting next to Wade. 

"How did you feel when you had to raise Peter?" Wade asked suddenly.

May was thrown off by the question but she ultimately understood where Wade was coming from. 

"Well, when my sister and her husband dropped Peter off before they died...I thought I would just take care of him for a week until they came back from their trip but that didn't happen. Later that night we seen on the news that the plane they were on crashed and there were no survivors and then the responsibility of taking care of Peter was up to me and Ben, of course we were scared because we had no experience of being parents then it was all so sudden so we had to shop for Peter and then we were made to be his official guardians." May explained. 

"Peter was very young when his parents died but Ben and I knew we had to tell Peter that his parents weren't coming back and when we told him he was upset but he took it like a champ." May chuckled and then continued. "But he also told me and Ben to promise that we wouldn't leave him, so of course we promised him that we would never leave him and we kept that promise for a very long time. Until Ben passed." May said sadly. 

Wade placed his hand over May's and he waited awhile before she continued the story. He knew how May felt about Ben, he also knew a little bit about this story because Peter told him when they first started dating. 

"Wade. Honey I'm going to tell you this right now, you will be a great father to your baby girl. I promise you and it may be scary as hell at first but once you look into that little girls eyes for the first time it'll be like your whole world has changed and you'll want to protect her from everything that comes her way. This baby will changed your point of view about everything and she will love unconditionally, I promise." May said with tears in her eyes. 

Wade pulled her into a hug and hugged her close to him, she was a like a mother to him and her words hit him right in the heart and he honestly felt a little bit better after May talked to him. 

"May, I was just so terrified. What if I would've messed something up?" Wade asked. 

"Wade I'm telling you that you wouldn't have messed anything up, everything would've been fine." May said pulling away from Wade to look in his eyes. 

"Thank you Aunt May." Wade said sincerely. 

"No problem dear." May said with a small smile. "Have you talked to Peter about this?" May asked.

"No I haven't but I'm pretty sure he's picked up on it. He's smart enough to know that something's wrong with me." Wade said with a watery chuckle.

"You'll need to talk to him and tell him these things." May said. 

"I know. Thanks again May." Wade said leaving the kitchen. 

"You're welcome." She said back. 

~~

Wade hadn't spoken to Peter in almost a week and he felt like shit for ignoring him. Even the simplest things like sleeping wasn't easy, Wade couldn't go to sleep unless Peter was right next to him and as of lately they weren't cuddling or being right next to each other. Wade couldn't stand it and neither could Peter. 

Wade had to figure out a way to sorry he was sorry for basically neglecting his future husband, other people would've just kept neglecting their significant other but considering Peter's family is basically the Avengers he wasn't about to test his luck. So instead he just came to the conclusion of going out to get him his favorite flowers and some other things to say sorry, so he left the tower and he set off to run his errands. 

~~

Peter sat in his bedroom staring at the wall like it was more interesting than anything he had going on in his life and to be quite frank, it was. Peter missed Wade, there was nothing else that he missed more than Wade everything felt so wrong without Wade here with him. Every time Eleanor kicked(which wasn't often)Peter felt terrible because Wade wasn't there to share the joy with him, they still slept together but it wasn't the same they wouldn't cuddle or they wouldn't sleep right next to each other, they would sleep back to back and they wouldn't speak or anything but Peter knew Wade needed space for whatever he was dealing with and they would talk when Wade was ready. 

There was a knock on the door and Peter jumped up to open it despite his very pregnant stomach. 

"Wa- oh hi Aunt Nat." Peter said sadly. 

"Sorry, not Wade." Nat said. 

"It's fine. Come in." Peter said with a sigh. 

"How are you holding up?" Nat asked.

"I'm fine." Peter answered quickly. 

Nat looked at Peter and raised her eyebrow. "Alright fine i'm not okay." Peter said with a sigh. 

"Everything will be fine, Pete. Wade will come around and you guys will be fine after you guys talk." Nat said with assurance in her voice. 

"Will it! Will it be okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't shout but I just want him to talk to me." Peter said with a sniffle. 

"It's okay, you're under some stress. You have to calm down though because stress isn't good for the baby." Nat said reassuringly. 

"I know, I know. I just miss him so much, it's like I can't function without him and I don't know what's wrong with him, I just wish he would tell me what was wrong." Peter said teary eyed. 

Nat pulled Peter into a hug trying to calm him down so he wouldn't have a panic attack so she just let Peter kind of cry it out in her arms, rubbing her hands down his back soothingly. Nat heard a soft knock on the door and she whispered to Peter that she would open the door, she went towards the door and opened it to reveal a really guilty Wade with flowers and chocolate in his hands. 

She sighed softly and smiled a little. "You have some making up to do." Nat said point her finger at him. 

"I know." Wade said. 

Nat stepped aside and let him inside the room as she walked out the room. "Pete, we'll talk later." Nat said and walked away. 

Wade closed the door and walked towards Peter and he felt like shit when he seen that Peter had been crying, Peter was crying because of Wade and also because of his emotions but mainly because of Wade. Peter looked up and he instantly got up a hugged Wade and of course Wade instantly hugged him back, they missed each other so much and not even just physically but mentally too and it was just a lot of emotion overall. 

"Hey baby boy, I missed you so much." Wade said placing his hands on either side of Peter's face and kissed his forehead. 

"Wade. I missed you so much. Don't you ever leave me like that again!" Peter said with a frustrated sigh. 

"I won't. Ever. I brought you some things, I got your favorite flowers and some chocolate because I know you eat chocolate when you're sad and I know you're very sad right now because of me so here you go baby boy. Now I just wanna explain why I've been so distant and it's not because I'm leaving you or anything like that because I love you baby and I wanna marry you and have this baby with you. Petey, the reason I've been distant is because I'm scared." Wade said truthfully. 

Peter visibly relaxed and he took the flowers and chocolate from Wade and placed them elsewhere and went back towards Wade and sat them down on the bed. "Wade, I understand. Why didn't you just tell me that you were scared?" Peter asked. 

"I didn't want you to worry too much but obviously I worried you even more by not telling you at all. I'm scared that I won't do right by you or Eleanor and I just wanna be a great father and husband to you and Eleanor, I don't want to be a terrible father." Wade said truthfully. 

"Oh Wade, you will be great and we will love you unconditionally. I promise. I'm telling you that our daughter will love you and she will definitely be a daddy's girl. She hasn't kicked much since you went ghost and I'm pretty sure that she missed you as much as I did." Peter said taking Wade's hand and placing it over his stomach and putting his hand over Wade's. 

Wade leaned down near Peter's stomach and he caressed all over his stomach. "Eleanor, Ellie, baby I'm back. I'm never going anywhere." Wade said softly. He smile once he felt a small thump against Peter's stomach. 

"Wade just promise me one thing." Peter started. 

"What's that baby boy?" Wade asked. 

"Promise to never keep something like this from me." Peter stated. 

"I promise." Wade said pulling Peter closer to him and kissing him softly on the lips. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and continued to kiss him and in that moment Peter finally felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyss! i hope you enjoyed that chapter. also i want to officially announce that WHAB will have a sequel! i'm so excited to say that i will actually write a sequel.


	14. "We Have A Whole House!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's baby shower is here and Steve and Tony show them the surprise they planned for a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably gonna be so freaking fluffy. at least i hope it will be.

A few weeks went by after Wade admitted to his fear of being a terrible father to Eleanor and a terrible husband to Peter and things were actually moving along swimmingly. Tony shared information about their baby shower which was in a few days, Wade and Peter were very excited about their baby shower but mostly because of the amount of baby clothes they’re about to get.

Tony and Steve were in and out of the tower for the next few weeks, planning the baby shower and working on a huge surprise for Peter and Wade. Ever since the whole baby name debacle, Tony has been in and out of the tower working on something for Peter and Wade. He has made plans to gift them a new house for when their baby comes, he only told Steve and Nat who have been helping him set everything up before the baby shower and the house he bought for them was near the tower so they could always visit whenever they wanted. 

Peter woke up in the morning to Wade snuggled up right next to him with his hand right on top of his stomach, Peter instantly smiled at Wade’s action. Peter knew there was no doubt that Wade would be a perfect father from their child. 

Peter placed his hand on the side of Wade’s face and started caressing his face. He couldn’t believe that one day he would be married to the man he was sleeping next to. 

“Mm whatcha thinking bout, baby boy?” Wade said in a whisper with his eyes still closed. 

“Just thinking bout how lucky I am that I get to marry you.” Peter said with a fond smile. “I can’t wait to marry you babe.” 

“I can’t wait to marry you, Petey-pie.” Wade said fully awake and leaning his head towards Peter. 

Peter leaned down and kissed Wade. Peter loved moments like this with Wade, it reminded him of when they first started dating and they would go on dates and just enjoy each other’s presence.

Ever since Peter they find out they were having a baby they were inseparable and it definitely got worse when they found that they were having a baby girl, it was just the best time for the both of them and they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

“I love you baby.” Peter said lovingly. 

“I love you too.” Wade said. “You know what I was thinking about?” 

“No. What is it?” Peter asked. 

“Pancakes.” Wade said with a smirk. 

“You’re always thinking about pancakes babe.” Peter said with a knowing smirk. 

“Well pancakes are the source of a perfect breakfast.” Wade said seriously.

“Alright Wade, lets get pancakes.” Peter said with a smile. 

They got up and made their way to the tower’s kitchen to make a big stack of pancakes. 

~~

“Dammit Steve!” Tony shouted. 

“What?! What did I do now?” Steve shouted back. 

“You put the fucking crib on the wrong side of the room.” Tony said seriously. 

“Are- are you seriously yelling at me over a crib?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“Over a- YES! I’m yelling at you over a crib.” Tony said rolling his eyes aggressively. 

They had been working on this house for weeks now, and they were finally almost done with everything except the nursery which was honestly perfect except for the simple fact that they got into little arguments over where to place everything. 

“It’s logic, Steve!” Tony said throwing his hands up. 

“How is the baby’s crib being by a window logic?” Steve asked confusedly. 

“Haven’t you seen movies?!” Tony yelled back. 

“Tony, it doesn’t matter! This isn’t even our house!” Steve yelled back. 

Natasha was listening to the conversation all the way from the other room while she was trying to set everything up for the baby shower. She rolled her eyes and stepped off the ladder and walked towards the room, she stood in the doorway and watched them argue over the room for their granddaughter and over a crib. 

“Both of you shut the hell up.” Natasha said over them. “I think it’s actually quite hilarious how you two are arguing over a room and the things inside the room when it’s not even your house.” She said with a chuckle. 

“Tony, everything is perfect and I cannot stress this enough. Everything in this room is beautiful and I’m pretty sure Wade and Peter will love the room, so stop stressing yourself, Steve and me out.” She said. 

“Okay okay fine. You’re right. Steve, I’m sorry.” Tony said with a sigh. 

“Alright now get back to work and stop yelling. This house needs to be done by Saturday.” Nat said pointing her finger at both of them and walked out the room. 

“So can we agree that the crib doesn’t need to be by the window and that I was right?” Steve said jokingly. 

“Fine we can move the crib somewhere else.” Tony said with a small smile. 

They moved the crib and finished furnishing the whole room and it turned out to be amazing. Tony placed his hand on Steve’s lower back and looked around the room. 

“It looks amazing.” Steve said with a smile. 

“Yeah. It does.” Tony said nodding his head. 

Steve turned to Tony and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled back and said “So does this mean that I was right?” Steve asked with a smirk. 

“Don’t push it, Old man.” Tony said with a groan and walked out the room. 

“Ahh but you love me!” Steve shouted. 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Tony said with a laugh. 

He really did love Steve. 

~~

Peter and Wade has their breakfast of pancakes and now they were just lounging around in the tower’s living room. Peter currently had his head on Wade’s lap while they were watching Golden Girls reruns, Peter didn’t mind watching Golden Girls because it made Wade happy and when Wade was happy it was enough for Peter. 

“Babe, you think I coulda been on GG?” Wade asked with his eyes still on the screen. 

“Oh yeah definitely. You would’ve been one of the best characters on the show.” Peter said looking up at Wade. 

“You think so?” Wade asked looking down at Peter. 

“Oh 100%” Peter said with a smile. 

Wade smiled down at Peter and Peter sat up and straddled Wade’s lap. Wade placed his hand on Peter’s stomach and his another arm around Peter’s back so he wouldn’t fall. 

“You know...I love when you do this. The whole putting your hand on my stomach thing, it makes me feel...good.” Peter said with a content sigh. 

“Ever since you told me that we were gonna be parents I’ve been on cloud 9 and the feeling never stopped throughout your pregnancy and then it multiplied when you said you’d marry me.” Wade said softly. 

Peter felt his heart bloom in his chest and he had to will himself not to cry. “Wade you’re gonna make me cry.” He said putting his hands on Wade’s shoulders. 

“That’s the whole point, Petey-pie. Making sure you know how happy I am.” Wade said happily. 

“Oh Wade.” Peter said leaning towards Wade to kiss him. Peter would never get enough of kissing Wade, it was pure bliss and he couldn’t imagine kissing anyone else for the rest of his life. 

~~

Over the next few days Peter only saw his dads twice, they were always in and out of the tower and usually they would tell Peter where they were going but this time they didn't say a word. It was now Saturday and Peter hoped that this whole thing was related to the baby shower considering all of the trips from the tower to somewhere else. 

Peter was trying to put his shirt on but it got stuck halfway down. 

"What the hell? This shirt just fit a few weeks ago, are you kidding me right now." Peter said trying to get the shirt over his stomach. Wade walked into the room to see his boyfriend struggling to put on his shirt. 

"Uhh baby boy?" Wade asked mortified. 

"What?" Peter asked frustrated. 

"What are you doing?" Wade asked with a tilt of his head. 

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get my shirt on." Peter said still struggling.

"Well obviously it's not gonna fit, baby boy. You can just wear my clothes." Wade said walking over to Peter. 

He stood in front of Peter and he helped him get out of his shirt. "There. Now you're not struggling." Wade said. 

"But now I have nothing to wear." Peter said.

"I just said you could wear my clothes, Petey-pie" Wade said with a laugh. 

"Fine. I'm not happy that my clothes can't fit anymore, I loved that shirt." Peter said with a sigh. 

"Babe, we'll buy you more clothes. It's gonna be okay but for right now you can wear my clothes." Wade said walking towards the closet. He got out three shirts for Peter to choose from so they can get ready to go. "Here try these and see which one you like best." 

"Fine, I'll go with the black long sleeve." Peter said grabbing the shirt out of Wade's hand. 

Peter put on the shirt and put his shoes on so they finally leave the tower and make their way to where Tony and Steve were. "Wade, are you done getting ready?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Wade said walking into the room grabbing his keys and holding his hand out to Peter. They walked downstairs towards the elevator, they got on the elevator and pushed the button to the first floor. They made it to the first floor and then they walked out towards Wade's car.

"You ready?" Wade asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Peter said. 

~~

They made it to the location and they were really confused. 

"They wanted us to come to a...nice house?" Wade asked confusedly while looking at the house. 

"I don't get it. I mean it's a nice house but why couldn't we do this at the tower?" Peter asked turning his head towards Wade. 

"I don't know Petey. Let's just go in, I guess." Wade said getting out of the car and going over to Peter's side to help him out of the car. 

They walked up the porch and stood at the door, they looked at each other and Peter shrugged his shoulders and Wade knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Aunt May. 

"Aunt May?" Peter asked shocked. 

"Well why are you two standing out there gaping at me like fish, come on in!" May said stepping aside to let them in. 

They walked in to see everybody in the house. Steve, Tony, Ned, Mj, Natasha, and Aunt May. Peter had so many questions meanwhile Wade just let it go and moved on. 

"Uhh what's going on guys?" Peter asked confusedly. 

"We said we'd throw you a baby shower, right?" Tony asked rhetorically. 

"I mean yeah but what's with the fancy, new location?" Wade asked. 

They all looked at each other and then back at Peter and Wade. 

"Oh my goodness- this house is for you two." Nat said with a frustrated tone. "Jesus, your dads act like everything has to be a secret. Steve. Tony. Spit it out." She said pointing at them. 

"Dad, pops. Is this house for me and Wade." Peter said in a surprised tone. 

"Uh yeah. For the last few weeks we've been working on this house day and night so it could be done by the time we had this baby shower for the two of you, we didn't tell you guys because we wanted it to be a surprise and everything. I paid off like everything on this house and it was extremely expensive and I CANNOT stress that part enough." Tony said in one breath. 

"Dad, dad breathe. In and out. In. Out." Peter said to his still rambling father. "I can assure you that we love it and I can't believe that you actually bought a house for us along with all the baby essentials sitting on that table over there." Peter said with tears in his eyes. 

"Well we'd do anything for you and Wade, Pete. Anything you ask for." Steve said fondly. 

"Thanks dad and pops." Peter said hugging his fathers. "Wade, we have a whole house!" He said excitedly. 

Wade chuckled at his boyfriend and he then joined the hug between Peter and his fathers, they were all like a big happy family. 

"Okay okay enough sap for the day. Let's get this baby shower started!." Nat said. 

They all enjoyed themselves thoroughly, everybody ate and drank and shared jokes and stories. Their baby shower was almost like a family gathering and it was perfect and they couldn't have asked for anything better than that, eventually Tony and Steve called for a house which everybody enjoyed and then they finally got to the nursery and Peter could swore he seen Wade's eyes tear up which he didn't blame him for considering he cried too. 

The nursery was pink, gray, and white with the crib right on the side of the room with soft light pink blankets and small white pillows with a little elephant resting in between the pillows, there were baby monitors sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room for when the baby eventually came and it was a fuzzy white rug in the center of the room, there was also a gray rocking chair sitting in the corner where a bookshelf was placed with a blanket draped over it so they could read her stories while she was falling asleep in their arms. The whole room was perfect and they loved it. After Peter and Wade swore up and down that they weren't crying, they went back into the living room so Peter and Wade could open all of the presents that they got from footed onesies to shirts that said "Daddy's Girl" and they couldn't be happier. 

Eventually everyone went home and Peter and Wade were happy in their house with no worries at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made Tony gift them a new house that he paid off. He and Steve set up the nursery and everything for them, this house is also near the tower so they could be closer to the fam.


	15. “Sleep Is For The Weak”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade stay up all night talking because Ellie can’t stop moving around in Peter’s belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i’m back! i tried making this chapter like based all around the whole night they stayed up and i hope you like it

**10:34 p.m.**

Peter and Wade were getting ready for bed after the day they had, the baby shower was eventful and he loved his whole family for throwing the shower and he couldn’t be more grateful that his fathers bought him and Wade a house but all in all he was ready to go to sleep. 

Wade was currently in the shower while Peter was in the bed trying to at least get comfortable which was really hard considering their child was getting bigger everyday and sometimes it was hard to sleep because Ellie wouldn’t stop moving at night and it was sometimes frustrating to Peter because he would wake up in the morning tired and irritable. 

Peter heard the shower cut off and about 10 minutes later Wade came out the bathroom with a white t-shirt and underwear on, he walked towards the bed and plopped down. Wade looked over at Peter who looked like he was on the verge of bursting, he kind of guessed it was because of Ellie since he knew how big she was getting everyday. 

“Baby boy, you okay?” Wade asked. 

“Do I look okay?” Peter snapped and then sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just so damn uncomfortable.” 

Wade’s look softened as he looked at his pregnant fiance and he pulled him closer. “It’s okay, I understand that you’re uncomfortable. Well physically I don’t understand cause you know.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah it’s fine, I just wish that she would settle down a little bit so I could at least get a few hours of sleep.” Peter sighed. 

Wade was quiet for a few seconds before he moved so he was face to face with Peter’s stomach and Peter was highly confused. He cocked an eyebrow at Wade and asked “Wade? What’re you doing?” 

Wade shushed him and started rubbing Peter’s stomach causing Ellie to start kicking excitedly against Peter’s stomach. She was kicking so much that Wade felt little thumps against his palms while he was rubbing his stomach, Peter wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t feel good but Ellie was still moving vigorously in his stomach and it was uncomfortable. 

“Wade look at what you started, I want her to stop moving and you are making her move.” Peter said uncomfortably.

“Hold on, Petey.” Wade said to Peter but started talking again, “Ellie, baby, I need you to do daddy a favor. I need to stop moving so papa can get some sleep, okay? Just for a few hours or the whole night.” He said softly, making it seem like she would respond. 

Peter was shocked to say the least because after Wade said that she stopped moving completely. “What the hell. How did you do that?” Peter asked. 

Wade moved away from Peter’s stomach to lie next to him, he shrugged and said “I guess she listens to me but you’re not uncomfortable anymore, are you?” 

“No. Thank you, Wade.” Peter said, placing a soft kiss on Wade’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now get some sleep before she starts moving again.” He said cutting off the lamp on his nightstand. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Peter said turning over and closing his eyes but a small smile appeared when he felt Wade’s arms wrap around his torso. 

* * *

**1:56 a.m.**

Peter started tossing and turning as soon as Ellie started moving enthusiastically in his stomach at almost two in the morning. He opened his eyes and started to stare at the ceiling as she was moving, and then she suddenly started sitting on his bladder and then he needed to use the bathroom, not to mention it kind of hurt. He unwrapped himself from Wade and walked the short distance to the bathroom. 

When he came back to the bed he noticed Wade was kind of awake and was waiting for him to get back into bed, he got back in the bed and then turned to Wade. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Peter said. 

“It’s okay, she's moving again?” Wade asked sleepily. 

“Yeah. I’m hoping to go back to sleep soon cause she’s not moving too much.” Peter said snuggling against Wade’s chest. 

Wade pulled Peter against him a little tighter and started drifting off to sleep. Peter did too. 

* * *

**5:21 a.m.**

Wade woke up slowly, stretching so his limbs weren’t stiff when he stood up. He stretched his arm out to the side of bed where Peter usually slept but he found the spot to be empty, he was confused as to where Peter could’ve gone which most likely wasn’t far because of his pregnancy but still. 

He got up and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs where he saw a light coming from the living room, he walked towards the living room and saw Peter wrapped up in blankets watching some kind of cartoon on the couch. He sighed softly and walked towards the couch and plopped down, gaining the attention from Peter, who just looked at him in confusion. 

“What are you doing up?” Peter asked in confusion.

“I should be asking you that. What time did you get back up, Petey?” Wade asked softly. 

Peter sighed and answered “I got back up around 4:30 and then I came down here because I didn’t want to wake you so me and Ellie have been watching this cartoon since then.” He smiled tiredly. 

“You know you could’ve woke me up and I would’ve loved to watch silly cartoons with you.” Wade said pulling Peter closer to him, Peter immediately falling into his embrace. 

“Wade, can you believe that we’re almost at the finish line? I mean she’s almost here.” Peter said looking up at Wade with a fond smile. “I’m excited to be able to have her in my arms in a few weeks but also I will be happy when I won’t have her sitting on my bladder or moving uncontrollably.” He chuckled lightly. 

Wade chuckled, “I’m excited too, baby boy. I can’t wait til she’s in our arms and safe in our house.” He said with a soft smile. 

Here they were at 5 in the morning talking about how they couldn’t wait until their daughter was here, and in their arms. Moments like this, are the moments that they wish they could save forever just to have it and to cherish it, there was never a moment in Peter’s life where he thought he would be sitting up with his fiance talking about their child. 

By the time the sun came up Wade draped another blanket over Peter so he could be comfortable while sleeping, he was finally able to sleep after hours of trying. Wade was just happy that Peter could finally sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sad this book is coming to an end but i have another book in the works and i have an idea for a sequel to this book so don’t worry, Peter and Wade’s story isn’t ending yet ;)


	16. Eleanor Maria Wilson-Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii babes! we’re almost done with this book and can i just say that i’m sad that’s almost over🥺 
> 
> in this chapter before Peter learns about what contractions are he calls them cramps so yeah just pointing that out.

Peter and Wade were currently sitting on their couch, eating cereal and watching cartoons. It was an easy Saturday morning and they were enjoying sitting on the couch, and basking in the early morning light. 

_ What could ruin that moment?  _

“Baby boy, all I’m saying is that Gravity Falls is one of the greatest shows I’ve ever seen and that’s saying a lot.” Wade said with his mouth full of cereal. 

Peter groaned, “Wade you’re getting cereal and milk everywhere.” 

“Sorry Petey” Wade chuckled. 

“It’s fine but you are right about Gravity Falls, it is one of the greatest shows ever.” Peter said, putting down his bowl and leaning back into the couch. 

Wade picked up Peter’s bowl and set them down in the sink and walked back to the couch where he found Peter watching the show, not knowing that Wade came back. Wade stared at Peter, he loved him with everything he had and now Peter was almost through his pregnancy and the baby was almost here in their arms. 

Wade sat on the couch and pulled Peter close to him, Peter immediately snuggled up to him getting impossibly closer creating their own body heat. Wade wasn’t going to deny Peter of morning cuddles - not in a million years, he was enjoying himself. By the way Peter’s breath wasn’t slowly evening out he was dozing off to sleep and Wade did the same.

Peter woke up about fifteen minutes after they dozed off and he tried (and almost failed) to make his way to the bathroom but being almost nine months pregnant wasn’t really helping his case. He made it to the bathroom just in time to empty his bladder which was one of his biggest tasks as a pregnant man since Ellie decided she wanted to reside on his bladder. 

As he was washing his hands he felt a slight cramp in his stomach, making him wince uncomfortably but passing quickly. He thought it was just Ellie kicking until another cramp came a minute after the first one and harder than the first one making him double over in pain. 

“Wade!” Peter shouted. 

Peter was now panting over the sink because he could barely stand up straight with the “cramps” coming and going. Wade still wasn’t in the bathroom so he decided to shout his name again louder and he hoped that he would hear him. 

Wade came bursting in the bathroom with a panicked expression which only became more panicked when he saw Peter. 

“Baby boy? What’s going on?” Wade asked with urgency. 

“I don’t know Wade, I was washing my hands and then I started getting these weird cramps and they fucking hurt.” Peter said with a pained expression. 

“Okay, okay. Hold on.” Wade said. 

Wade left the bathroom and Peter heard him shuffling around the house at a rapid pace and then he heard Wade start talking faintly. Maybe with his parents or himself, maybe both. 

He tried to speak but then was hit with another cramp and he almost fell to the floor but didn’t when he felt Wade’s arm around him. 

“Baby boy, come on. We’re going to the tower.” Wade said. 

* * *

They made it to the tower in record time and then they were in the elevator and on the penthouse floor within minutes. The whole time they were on their way to the penthouse Wade told Peter to take deep breaths and to try to relax. 

They made it to the penthouse floor and everybody on the couch immediately looked their way, seeing Peter in distress they all started moving. 

“Clint, go get Bruce.” Tony said, helping Wade sit Peter down.

“I’ll call May.” Natasha said, following Clint towards Bruce’s office. 

Peter was now sitting in the Tower, in pain and slightly panicking about what’s happening. 

“Pete, you gotta talk to us. What’s going on?” Steve said in concern. 

“It hurts. Everything hurts.” Peter said through clenched teeth. 

Bruce, Clint, and Natasha reentered the room and walked towards the couch, Bruce crouched down in front of Peter and started examining him.

“Tell me what happened.” Bruce said. 

“Well I was in the bathroom washing my hands and all of a sudden I started getting these cramps and they were hurting really bad.” Peter said quickly. 

“How far apart were these “cramps”?” Bruce asked. 

“Maybe a minute or two apart.” Peter shrugged. 

“Okay well we need to get you to the medbay because you’ve gone into labor. I’ll be right back with a wheelchair.” Bruce said standing up. 

“Wait what?! He’s in labor?!” Tony asked with a shocked expression. Bruce nodded his head. 

“How do you know?” Wade asked. 

“Well since Peter is a male giving birth, his water doesn’t break like with women. His body doesn’t necessarily function like that so instead of the usual water breaking scenario, he gets contractions that indicate he’s gone into labor.” Bruce said. 

He started walking away to get a wheelchair while everyone in the living room started getting Peter prepared to move from the couch to a wheelchair. They helped him stand up and he almost fell back down when another contraction came and caused his lower abdomen to throb in pain. 

“This hurts.” Peter said. 

“I know Pete, but you have to try to stand for a little while longer until he comes with the wheelchair.” Tony said on one side of Peter. 

Bruce came around the corner with the wheelchair and they sat Peter in the chair and they pushed him all the way to the medbay. 

* * *

An hour later Peter was in one of the medical beds he’s been in before when he was early in his pregnancy. Now he was in the bed because he was going into labor and to say that he was scared would be the understatement of the century. 

May ended up showing a few minutes after they put Peter into a hospital bed, making sure he was at least some type of comfortable but he probably wasn’t. Who would be comfortable when a baby would be coming out of them soon. 

“Bruce when will this be over?” Peter said while breathing deeply to try to get through his next contraction. 

“Soon. I promise, I just need to get a few more things together before we actually do this.” He said going back and forth to gather all his things. 

Peter was trying to keep his composure but with these contractions coming and going it was kind of hard to do that. 

Wade was standing beside Peter but was surprisingly silent the whole time. 

“Wade, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Peter asked, sitting up and looking towards Wade. 

“I’m supposed to be asking you that. You’re the one about to give birth to our baby.” Wade said with a sigh. 

“I can still check up on my fiancé, even minutes away from giving birth.” Peter weakly chuckles. 

Wade chuckled and said, “I don’t know, baby boy. I just feel like I could be doing more to help you.” 

“Your presence alone is helping me Wade and I love that you’re trying to help me but you don’t have to because you’re already helping.” Peter said, grabbing his hand. 

Wade looked down at Peter and smiled softly before pressing a light kiss on his lips. The peace lasted all of three minutes before another contraction came through and had Peter wincing in pain, squeezing Wade’s hand in the process. 

Bruce came back with everything he needed and told Peter he needed to be unconscious so he could get the baby out because it would be unbearable if he was awake. 

Peter looked to Wade and said, “I love you. You’ll be here when I wake up, right?” 

“Without a doubt. I love you, baby boy.” Wade said softly, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Are you ready, Peter?” Bruce asked. 

“I’m ready.” Peter nodded. 

Bruce placed an oxygen mask on Peter’s face making him inhale the anesthesia. Peter slowly started fading in and out until it was black. 

* * *

Peter woke up groggily, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights in the medbay, taking in his surroundings a little bit before his eyes landed on Wade. 

Wade was standing over a tiny plastic crib with a smile on his face, slightly adjusting a tiny blanket that was inside the crib. 

“Wade?” Peter croaked. 

“Baby boy, you’re up.” Wade said with a smile. 

“Where is she? Is she okay?” Peter asked sitting up in his bed. 

“She’s just fine. Wanna see her?” Wade asked. 

Peter nodded and watched Wade go back towards the small plastic crib and pick their daughter and walk over to Peter. 

When Wade placed her in Peter’s arms, he felt his whole world change. The moment their daughter was placed in his arms he knew from that day forward he would have to protect her and make sure that she was always loved. He knew that from the very moment he seen the ultrasound pictures but seeing her in person and cradled in his arms felt like a dream, and he never wanted to wake up. 

“Oh my god. She’s beautiful.” Peter said with a wet chuckle. 

She was the epitome of perfect.

Peter placed his finger in her hand and she immediately wrapped her small hand around his finger and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Peter with big brown eyes. 

Wade was beside Peter looking down at his daughter, something that he and Peter made. She was perfect. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that chapter! i think this might be my favorite chapter❤️


	17. “She’s the New Love of my Life”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left🥺 and then it’s over. 
> 
> these chapters are short because it’s coming to an end.

Peter was sitting up in his hospital bed, cradling Ellie making sure he had his hands and arms cocooning her the right way. He was rocking her side to side while she was looking up at him with big eyes, trying to figure out who he was and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

Peter was alone in the room. Wade left out to get some food and to fill everyone else in on what’s going on. Peter was enjoying his time with his daughter, now that she was in his arms and not in his stomach it was surreal. 

“You are the most beautiful baby ever.” Peter cooed. 

Causing Ellie to wiggle slightly in his arms and Peter’s face broke into the biggest smile. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Who could that be?” Peter asked Ellie. 

She obviously didn’t respond so instead he just said come in. 

Steve, Tony, and May came in the room and closed the door softly, looking towards Peter and his new bundle of joy. 

“Hey sweetie, how’re you doing?” May asked softly. 

“I’m doing fine, Aunt May.” Peter said with a smile. 

Steve and Tony just stood beside May, making it seem like they were her bodyguards — well Steve more than Tony. 

“You guys want to see her?” Peter asked softly. 

They all eagerly nodded their heads and moved closer towards the bed. Peter shifted his body a little bit so they could all see Ellie clearly. 

“Peter, she’s beautiful. Steve, our grandchild is beautiful.” Tony said with a slightly wet chuckle. 

“Pops..are you crying?” Peter asked with a smug look. 

“No, it’s just really dusty in here.” Tony said, waving off the accusation. 

“He’s definitely crying. I would be too if my grandchild was this beautiful. Peter, you and Wade did a good job.” Aunt May said with a chuckle. 

Peter looked up and saw his dad and pops crying. “You wanna hold her?” He asked, directing the question to Steve. 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. 

Peter slowly placed her in Steve’s arms and watched him adjust to the new person in his arms, May and Tony came in close to him so they could see her more clearly. 

He watched as his family admired his daughter with a smile. 

The door opened and Wade entered the room with a bag of food and a shocked look on his face, obviously not expecting the company. 

“Hey guys, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Wade said, sitting in the chair next to Peter’s bed. 

“Hey Wade.” Peter said with a soft smile. 

“Hi Petey.” Wade said with the same amount of softness. “How long have you guys been here?” He asked, addressing the other patrons in the room. 

“Not long.” Steve said, handing the baby back to Peter. 

Peter gathered her back in his arms and settled at the familiarity of Peter, instantly yawning when shewas comfortable in his arms. He just smiled at her and started rocking her side to side to coax her into sleep which didn’t take long. She was out within minutes of Peter rocking her, he kept going just in case she woke back up. 

They were all watching the action with adoration and pride. Amazed by how easy it was for her to go to sleep. 

“So now we have some things to discuss because the last time I asked you this you only told me that Bruce knew, which is totally unfair but whatever. So what’s her name?” Tony said impatiently. 

Peter and Wade chuckled. “Just tell him, he looks like he’s ready to burst.” Wade said. 

“Okay, okay. Her name is Eleanor Maria Wilson-Parker.” Peter said with a smile, looking at his father. 

“You- Her middle name is my mother’s name?” Tony asked, breath hitching. 

“Yeah, it seemed fitting.” Peter said. 

A single tear ran down Tony’s face as he tried to contain his emotions, Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and kissed his forehead. 

“Peter, it’s a beautiful name.” Steve said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Dad.” Peter said. 

After a few minutes of talking Peter handed Eleanor to Wade, claiming he needed to sleep for a little bit. Wade took her in his arms and slowly placed her in the plastic crib while the others left the room leaving Peter and Wade alone in the room. 

Wade walked back over to Peter’s hospital bed and placed a kiss on his forehead and before he walked away he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to find Peter looking at him with tired eyes. 

“Lay with me?” Peter asked tiredly. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Wade nodded. 

Peter made room for Wade on the hospital bed and when Wade adjusted himself on the bed, he immediately curled up to him and dozed off to sleep. 

* * *

The next day was pretty simple, Peter had his entire family coming in and out of his hospital room to see Ellie.

It was somewhat calming, knowing just his family would come see her. His friends would come see her when they could get enough time to do so. 

Everything was perfect. 

After two days in the tower’s medbay they were able to go home and finally be home as a family. They were in Wade’s car driving home, Ellie and Peter were seated in the back while Wade was in the front driving. 

Peter was rocking her back and forth in her car seat while she was slowly falling asleep. “I wish I could go to sleep that easy.” Peter said once she had fallen asleep. 

“Is she finally asleep?” Wade asked. 

“Yeah. After all that rocking, she finally went down.” Peter sighed happily. “She’s the new love of my life.” 

“Hey! I’m right here.” Wade chuckled in response. 

“Oh hush, you love her just as much as I do. Maybe more.” Peter said jokingly. 

“Yeah. Maybe but you’ll always be my one true love.” Wade said. 

“So cheesy.” Peter said lovingly. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter❤️


	18. Our Destiny is Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babes! this is the end of this book. i am so happy that you all enjoyed this book and gave it as much love as you did, thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and everything but most of all thank you for reading. I love this book with my whole heart and i hate to see it end but like tony said in endgame "the best part of the journey is the end" so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

[ **3 years later** ] 

“Honey, I’m home! Man, I’ve always wanted to say that” Wade said closing the front door behind him. 

Wade set down his bag and caught a glimpse of his daughter running towards him at full speed. He crouched down to catch her in his arms. 

“Daddy!” Ellie said excitedly. 

“Hey Ellie, my favorite girl in the world!” Wade said gathering her in his arms, causing her to giggle and hug her father. 

“She’s the only girl in your life.” Peter said walking out of the kitchen and walking towards them. 

Wade smiled at his husband and embraced him tightly, ever since the day they got married Wade would never get enough of being Peter’s husband, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. They got married a year after Ellie was born so they could have enough time to plan and get everything ready and of course so they could spend more time with their daughter. 

“Hi, baby boy.” Wade said fondly. 

“Hey, babe.” Peter said, leaning up to kiss Wade on his lips, Wade kissed him back. 

Ellie interrupted them, “Eww, stop kissing. So many cooties.” 

Wade scoffed and looked at her with faux disbelief. “You think I have cooties?” 

“Yes” she said with a giggle which caused Peter to laugh too. 

Peter took her from Wade’s arms and walked back into the kitchen with Ellie in his arms, leaving Wade at the door looking a little bit appalled.

“Petey, do you think I have cooties?” Wade asked. 

Peter just laughed. 

“Peter!” 

* * *

Peter would always remember the day that he gave birth to Ellie. A day never went by without him remembering that three years ago he gave birth to his first kid, the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him. Then he married his best friend, the love of his life a year after that and he’s been the happiest person he could ever be and he loved his life, he has his own family and a wonderful house so they could raise their child. 

Everything was _perfect._

"Whatcha thinking bout’ baby boy?” Wade asked while they were laid on the couch with their daughter asleep in between them. 

“Just how perfect our life is now that we have our daughter and now that we’re married.” Peter said, looking up at Wade. 

Wade smiled and kissed Peter softly. 

“I love you Peter Benjamin Parker-Wilson.” Wade said full of love. 

“And I love you Wade Winston Wilson-Parker.” Peter said with just as much love.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this book is finished i will be putting all my attention on I Fell in Love With a Mob Boss, so check that out if you want. i just published chapter 8 of the book so check it out. again thank you for all the love on this book, it's been the best few months of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> okkk so i know this is a little weird, starting a new book when i’m not finished with the first one that i’ve published. this idea was in my head for a few hours and i decided that i would make a book abt it. i’m in no way giving up on a taste of coffee.


End file.
